17 vs 24
by Petals Rain
Summary: Akibat sebuah kecelakaan, Jongin kehilangan seluruh memorinya selama 7 tahun belakangan, membuatnya 'kembali' ke usianya yang ke-17 tahun alias ke masa Tom and Jerry dengan Yixing yang berarti mereka masih 'musuhan'. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan nasib Youngin, malaikat kecil mereka?/Bad summary, I know/LayKai fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

"Nggh…" lenguhan pelan itu keluar dari bibir manisnya. Seraya dengan tubuhnya menggeliat kecil. Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata miliknya perlahan terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan intesitas cahaya dalam ruangan itu dengan matanya.

Ketika pandangannya yang semula kabur mulan jelas dan semakin jelas, satu pemandangan yang ia dapati adalah langit-langit kamar dengan sebuah lampu putih bersinar dengan terangnya. Membuat kedua matanya sakit.

 _Ini di mana?_ Ia membatin dalam hati sembari mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa ia ada di ruang kesehatan? Karena hanya ruang kesehatan yang memiliki bau menyengat dari obat-obatan seperti ini.

Tapi, kalau ia ada di ruang kesehatan, kenapa suasananya begitu sepi? Biasanya 'kan, para fans-nya yang kurang kerjaan itu akan berada di depan ruang kesehatan. Berteriak-teriak seraya mencoba menerobos masuk.

Lagi, kalau memang ia benar-benar ada di ruang kesehatan, pasti teman-teman baiknya ada di sini, minimal Sehun dan Chanyeol. Atau malah lebih baik lagi, Hakyeon-hyung –yang juga adalah pengurus ruang kesehatan karena dia sendiri adalah ketua PMR.

Tapi ini, ruangan ini benar-benar sepi sekali. Berwarna putih di mana-mana dan benar-benar berbau menyengat khas obat-obatan. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia ada di sini saat bolos jam pelajaran Cho-songsaenim, ruang kesehatan tidak berbau semenyengat ini deh.

Lalu dia ada di mana? Apa ini di rumah sakit?

Ketika satu kenyataan itu melintas di kepalanya, sontak sang namja manis bangkit terdudu –

"Argh..." ia melenguh kesakitan ketika rasa pening langsung menyerangnya. Ditambah lagi dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian bawah perutnya menambah semua penderitaan tiba-tiba itu.

 _Ugh… sakit sekali! Apa yang terjadi?!_ Batinnnya lagi seraya memegangi kepalanya yang benar-benar terasa pusing. Di saat yang sama, ia menyadari adanya sebuah jarum infus yang tertancap di punggung tangan kanannya.

Melihat hal itu, namja yang bernama Jongin itu mengedarkan mata jade-nya ke seluruh ruangan. Mengabaikan rasa sakit tak tertahankan di kepalanya demi meyakinkan dirinya ada di mana.

Matanya pun langsung terbelalak.

Bagaimana tidak, seluruh penjuru ruangan ini benar-benar menampakkan sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Tidak hanya itu, melihat adanya pintu yang sepertinya menuju kamar mandi, sebuah tv, ruangan berpendingin dan hanya ada satu pasien di sana –yaitu dirinya sendiri- ruangan ini pasti adalah ruang VIP.

Atau malah ruang VVIP? Mengingat ruangan ini benar-benar sepi tapi luas. Ia bisa melihat, di sisi sebelah kanannya, di balik rak berisi buku-buku dan beberapa aksesoris dan vas bunga ada sebuah ruang tamu kecil lengkap dengan sofa, dispenser dan tv lainnya yang dari tempat ia memandang tampak mewah dan elegan.

Seketika itu juga, keningnya berkerut. Perasaan bingung menghapus keterkejutannya.

Bagaimana ia bisa ada di ruangan semewah ini? Orang tuanya mana mungkin sanggup membiayainya di ruangan ini...

 _Heol_ … orang tuanya bahkan tidak mau membawanya kerumah sakit ketika ia sedang sakit parah.

Apa ia terlibat kecelakaan dengan orang kaya raya? Kalau memang begitu, kenapa si orang kaya ini sampai rela-rela menempatkannya di ruangan semewah ini? Apa keadaannya saat itu benar-benar sangat parah? Atau mungkin si tersangka ini terlalu takut masuk penjara sampai menyogok seperti ini?

Hm... tidak mungkin… mengingat kelakuan dan bagaimana sifat kedua orang tuanya, cukup dengan memberi uang saja tanpa harus memasukkannya ke dalam rumah sakit sudah cukup untuk menyuap mereka agar diam.

Sudah begitu, belum tentu apa yang barusan ia pikirkan tadi itu benar,'kan? Mungkin saja ada alasan lain yang tidak bisa dia pikirkan. Seperti misalnya ia berganti tubuh dengan orang lain …

Sebentar…

Sontak, Jongin langsung menyingkap selimutnya. Membuat selimut tebal berwarna perpaduan merah maroon dan putih itu jatuh dengan suara kecil ke lantai.

Di pandanginya ujung kaki dari tubuh berkulit tan tersebut. Oke, ini kakinya. Mengingat ada bekas luka gores besar tepat melintang punggung kakinya. Tapi, kaki sebelah kirinya terbalut perban dan tidak bisa ia gerakkan –karena sakit dan pembalutannya benar-benar kencang- dan keduanya tampak membesar –mungkin efek dari sesuatu yang menimpanya? Selain itu, semuanya masih sama persis seperti terakhir kali ia lihat.

Setelah memandangi kakinya, Jongin beralih memeriksa tubuhnya dengan cara meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya.

Dan keningnya langsung berkerut.

Aneh… rasa-rasanya, seingatnya, tubuhnya tidak sebesar ini. Yah... walaupun sepertinya hanya berbeda tipis, tapi, tidak mungkin sebesar ini. Sudah begitu, otot tangannya terasa tidak sekencang biasanya, dadanya terasa lebih 'besar' dan perutnya sedikit menggembung dan terasa sakit di bagian bawahnya.

Sontak saja, matanya langsung membelalak horror.

Apa-apa ini? Kenapa ia jadi ' _slightly_ ' lebih gemuk dari ia yang biasanya? Apa ia sedang dijadikan bahan percobaan atau semacamnya? Apa jangan-jangan ia sedang berada di tengah sebuah laboratorium besar tempat seorang professor gila merancang percobaan-percobaan yang sama gilanya dengan dirinya sendiri?

Oke… Jongin, sepertinya kau harus berhenti menonton film-film aneh yang sering Chanyeol tonton itu. Sebelum kepalamu dipenuhi oleh semua sci-fi tidak masuk akal itu.

Tapi, logika macam apa yang bisa menjelaskan ia bisa jadi tiba-tiba gemuk seperti ini?

Apa ia tadinya sedang koma? Koma dalam waktu yang panjang sampai jadi agak gemuk seperti ini?

Ah, malah tambah tidak masuk akal! Masa iya koma bisa bikin gemuk. Yang ada malah kurus cungkring tinggal tulang benulang!

Frustasi, jongin membawa kedua tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya. Argh! Kepalanya pusing memikirkan semua ini! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya sih?! Siapa saja, tolong jelaskan semua ini!

 _Ckek_

 _Kriiieeet_

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, membuat Jongin langsung terdiam berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi yang membuat kepalanya dan sekujur tubuhnya bertambah sakit. Kemudian, kepalanya terangkat dengan matanya sedikit terbelalak.

Siapa itu?

"Jongin _-ah_? Apa kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara terdengar menyusul suara pintu di tutup. Sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu putus asa dan tak ada semangat sama sekali.

Sebentar, sepertinya, Jongin kenal dengan suara itu. Tapi, suara siapa, ya?

Seiring dengan derap kaki yang semakin mendekat, semakin dalam pula Jongin berusaha berfikir. Siapa orang ini? Siapa dia? Kenapa suaranya begitu lembut? Kenapa rasanya begitu nyaman sekali di panggil dengan nama aslinya dengan suara ini? Kenapa rasa takut dan tegangnya hilang begitu saja ketika mendengar suara lembut ini?

Aneh... ini aneh.

Terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Jongin sampai tidak sadar bahwa seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya telah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Mata orang itu terbebalak dan ekspresi terkejut tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Jongin _-ah_! Kau sudah sadar!" sontak, Jongin langsung tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba ia di peluk oleh seseorang. Refleks, ia pun mendorong orang tersebut sampai orang itu terdorong sedikit dari tubuhnya.

Dan seketika itu juga, mata Jongin, kembali, membelalak.

"Wow! Untuk seseorang yang baru saja sadar dari 'tidur panjang' selama 1 minggu, kau cukup kuat, ya?" ucapan bernada menggoda itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak membuat efek pada Jongin. Namja berkulit tan eksotis itu tetap membelalakkan matanya lebar. Membuat si namja yang baru saja menerjangnya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jongin _-ah_ –"

"YA! Unicorn- _sunbae_ sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" dengan perasaan kesal yang entah mengapa terasa begitu aneh dan jantung yang berdebar-debar, Jongin langsung mendorong si namja yang ia sebut dengan Unicorn- _sunbae_ sialan itu. Sayangnya, tenaganya tidak ada sama sekali sehingga sang Unicorn- _sunbae_ sialan itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu, sontak, sang _sunbae_ langsung pasang tameng.

"Ya! Ya! Tenang, Jongin _-ah_ , tenang! Ada apa?" ucap sang namja seraya berusaha menangkis pukulan-pulukan yang dilancarkan oleh Jongin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Kau! Ugh! _Sunbae_ sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" sekali lagi, Jongin berteriak-teriak seraya memberi perlawanan pada si namja itu.

Ugh! Bisa-bisanya _sunbae_ sialan yang kerjaannya menjahilinya ini tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti itu! Memangnya ia pikir ia siapa? Berani-beraninya memeluknya seperti itu!

Tidak sopan!

Melihat wajah Jongin yang tampak panik, kesal, takut dan –sepertinya- mau menangis, ditambah dengan panggilan spektakuler 'Unicorn- _sunbae_ sialan', satu buah pemikiran pun akhirnya melintasi kepala si namja yang masih berusaha melawan serangan-serangan –yang sebenarnya- tak bertenaga dari Jongin.

"Jongin, tenang! Tenang! Kalau kau khawatir tentang –"

"Ugh! Diam dan enyahlah kau! _Sunbae_ sialaaaaan!"

"Aku bilang tenang, Jongin, tenang!"

Jongin tersentak. Terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Ia tidak tau kalau _sunbae_ yang biasanya santai dan tak pernah menaikan nada suaranya –bahkan padanya- itu tiba-tiba berteriak padanya. Ditambah lagi dengan genggaman tangannya yang mengunci rapat pergerakan tangan Jongin, lengkaplah sudah.

"Tenang, oke, tenang." Ujar si namja kali ini dengan nada dan pandangan mata yang lebih lembut. Membuat jantung jongin berdebar-debar kencang.

Sialan! Lagi-lagi seperti ini!

"Sialan! Lepaskan aku!" seru Jongin seraya berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan si namja dari tangannya. Tapi sayang, tenaganya jauh di bawah tenaga si namja berkulit pucat seperti mayat hidup itu –karena tidak, vampire itu semuanya tampan dan mempesona, jauh dari si namja ini.

 _Aish! Sejak kapan sunbae sialan ini jadi tambah kuat sih?_ Batin Jongin. _Memang dia kuat, tapi, seingatku tidak sekuat ini!_ Tambahnya masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan sang _sunbae_.

" _Please_ , Jongin, tenang! Youngin baik-baik saja!"

"Aish! Lepaskan aku! Unicorn- _sunbae_ sialaaaaaan!"

"Jongin! Youngin benar-benar baik-baik saja! _Uri aegi_ benar-benar baik-baik saja –"

"Lepaskan ak –"

Sontak pergerakan melawan Jongin berhenti ketika ia menyadari adanya keanehan pada kalimat yang barusan diucapkan oleh si namja.

 _Uri aegi_? Anak kita? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa kau bilang..." ujar Jongin dengan nada tidak menyangka. Anak kita?

Tipuan macam apa ini?

"Ne, anak kita baik-baik saja. Dokter terpaksa melakukan operasi padamu agar baik kau maupun Youngin selamat."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Ekspresi bingung langsung tergambar diwajahnya.

Apa-apaan ini?

"Aku tidak mengerti..." mendengar gumaman kecil dari Jongin itu, sang namja menghela nafasnya, lalu mengelus rambut Jongin.

"Kecelakaan yang menimpamu membuat benturan yang hebat di perutmu. Jadi, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Youngin harus segera dilahirkan agar kalian berdua selamat. Aku tau Youngin masih 34 minggu tapi –"

"- _sunbae_... kau benar-benar delusional..."

Satu peryataan itu sukses membuat sang namja yang masih mengelus rambut Jongin mengerutkan keningnya dan lantas menatap Jongin dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu –" perkataan tersebut tersebut terpotong oleh tawa Jongin. Membuat sang namja berkulit pucat itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ahahahahahaaa... Lay- _sunbae_... kau benar-benar delusional! Dan... ahahahaha... ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Kau fikir aku langsung hilang ingatan hanya karena kecelakaan? Kau salah! Aahahahaha!" ucap Jongin di sela-sela tawanya.

Astaga, seniornya yang punya nama menyusahkan lidah itu benar-benar pandai menghayal. Anak kita? Sejak kapan ada kata 'kita' dalam hubungan tom and jerry mereka? Kalau kita saja tidak ada, apa lagi anak.

Lagi pula, sejak kapan si Zhang Yixing ini putus dari Hyeoyeon- _sunbae_ yang super duper centil tapi sexy itu? Mereka 'kan best-eu couple di sekolah. Mana mungkin putus secapat ini. Baru juga satu tahun jadian.

Aigoo~ jebakan _sunbae_ nya kali ini benar-benar sangat amat lucu! Ahahaha!

Melihat Jongin yang malah tertawa, Yixing, nama si namja, langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Ekspresi bingung begitu jelas terpampang di wajahnya.

Ada apa dengan Jongin?

Sebentar..

Tadi Jongin memanggil dia apa?

Lay- _sunbae_?

Astaga! Jangan-jangan –

"Jongin _-ah_ , berapa usiamu?" mendengar pertanyaan itu, tawa Jongin lantas semakin membahana.

Tanya usia katanya? Aigoo! Perutnya sakit! Ini lucu sekali!

"Aigooo~ _sunbae_! Aku sudah tau ini jebakan –"

"Aku tanya, berapa usiamu?!" sontak, Jongin langsung terdiam ketika lagi-lagi sang _sunbae_ wakil ketua osis itu menaikan nada suaranya.

"17. Kenapa? Ulang tahunku sudah lewat dan kau tidak bisa –"

Kalimat Jongin terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Yixing jatuh ke lantai dalam posisi berlutut. Mata obsidian namja itu tampak membelalak. Mulutnya terbuka kecil dan sebelah tangannya memegangi keningnya. Ekspresinya tampak sangat amat terkejut. Membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

" _Sunbae_? Apa yang –"

" _Astaga..."_

"Apa?"

"Kau hilang ingatan..."

Dan seketika, ekspresi Jongin pun menjadi semakin bingung.

.

.

.

Petals Rain

Present

.

.

.

17 vs 24

Tell me it's just a dream

Disclaimer (c) God and Them self –I can't say it's SM because there will be other company's Idols-

Pairing: Just like usual, LayKai –its obvious right who is the seme. And another pair

Warning: au, boys love/YAOI/boyxboy, inspirasi dari drama 18 vs 29, typo(s), bunny time line alias time line lompat-lompat, aneh, gaje, gak nyambung sama dramanya, pair tidak main stream, umpatan, penyebutan nama panggilan yang didasarkan (?) pada hewan jadi sangat aneh –seperti Unicorn- _sunbae_ sialan, Kitty pabo, Kodok menyebalkan, Naga- _sunbae_ kesasar, Panda ajaib, Rusa- _sunbae_ sok kecakepan, Puppy-hitam, singa setengah-setengah, de el el

Rate: T- sampai T+ or PG 15 (soalnya banyak banget umpatannya)

Genre : Romance, (Hopefuly) comedy and humor.

Enjoy

.

.

17 vs 24

.

.

.

Chapter One

17 again?

.

.

.

(Flash back mode: On)

 _Nara Senior High School, 11.00 am_

Jam pelajaran kimia akhirnya berakhir seiring dengan berdentangnya bel pertanda istirahat makan siang akan di mulai. Jongin, serta sahabatnya, Sehun, yang kebetulan hari itu masuk ke kelas –biasanya Sehun akan selalu bolos setiap pelajaran kimia- segera bergegas merapihkan barang-barang mereka. Berniat segera meninggalkan kelas suram –menuru Sehun- tersebut dan bergegas pergi ke atap dan makan siang.

Setelah semuanya selesai, keduanya berjalan ke arah pintu hendak keluar. Niatnya sih begitu, hanya saja, begitu pintu kelas mereka buka, tanpa berpikir dua kali, mereka langsung menutup pintu geser itu lagi –dengan **sangat** kencang. Wajah mereka yang semula berseri-seri kini berubah menjadi pucat.

–Kalau Jongin sih tampak jelas karena begitu kontras. Sementara Sehun tidak begitu karena namja itu sudah berkulit pucat.

Loh ada apa?

"Kyaaaa! Jongin-Oppa! Kim Jongin-Oppa!"

"Oppa! Sehun-Oppa! Ayo makan siang bersamaku!"

"Ya! Sehun-Oppa hanya akan makan siang bersamaku!"

"Ya! Tidak! Dia akan makan bersamaku!"

"Terserahlah! Yang penting aku bisa dengan Jongin-Oppa!"

"Ya, Unnie! Jongin itu _hoobae_ mu! Dan lagi! Dia hanya akan makan denganku karena aku yang paling cantik!"

"Ya! Jangan kege-eran deh!"

"Diam! Mereka berdua hanya akan makan denganku karena masakkanku lebih enak dari siapapun!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Yah... pokoknya... kurang lebih seperti itulah teriakan-teriakan yang bisa Jongin dan Sehun dengar dengan _jelas_. Sisanya, terdengar seperti suara video yang dipercepat 10 x. Benar-benar seperti orang kumur-kumur.

Ckckck... jadi ganteng dan terkenal itu tenyata ada gak enaknya ya?

"Aku rasa, kita terpaksa makan di sini deh." Ujar Jongin yang kini tampaknya sedang _sweatdrop_ setelah mendengarkan perkataan aneh dari salah satu fangirl yang entah sedang bertengkar dengan berapa orang.

"Ne, aku rasa juga begitu." Ucap Sehun juga sama _sweatdrop_ nya dengan Jongin. Astaga, perempuan-perempuan ini benar-benar ganas juga ya kalau sedang bertengkar.

Ckckck... sepertinya, ia dan Jongin harus menghindari jejeran fans mereka untuk dijadikan pacar deh.

Mengerikan...

Beranjak dari pintu yang –syukurnya cukup kuat- memisahkan mereka dengan para fans kurang kerjaan mereka, Jongin dan Sehun pun berjalan menuju ke meja tempat mereka semula duduk. Meja di pojok ruangan, menghadap ke jendela.

"Aku tidak tau harus berapa lama lagi aku akan hidup seperti ini." Ujar Jongin seraya membuka bungkusan yang berisi kotak bekal makan siangnya yang disiapkan oleh hyungnya.

Sehun mendengus, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya membuka bungkusan kotak bekal makan siangnya spesial buatan 'Dawn', _secret admirer_ -nya –satu-satunya yang sama sekali tidak _creepy_ alias menakutkan.

"Sabar saja, setelah kau lulus, fans kurang kerjaan itu juga pasti akan berhenti membututimu." Ujar Sehun seraya tangannya membuka tutup kotak bekal berwarna biru langit itu. Senyum langsung terpampang di wajahnya begitu ia lihat apa menu hari ini.

Yum... semuanya kesukaannya! Uaah... pasti lezat, seperti biasanya. Duh, ia jadi ingin tau siapa sebenarnya si Dawn ini!

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka terlalu jatuh hati padaku dan terus membututiku bahkan setelah aku lulus?" Sehun hanya bisa menanggapi satu pertanyaan yang penuh dengan kepepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi itu dengan dengusan. Aigoo... ada-ada saja anak ini.

"Kepedean. Ingatlah, popularitasmu itu masih kalah dari pada para BBF keluar dari TV itu. Jadi, jangan berharap ketinggian." Jongin pun langsung mem _pout_ kan bibirnya ketika ia mendengar hal itu.

Aish! Menyebalkan! Kenapa Sehun harus mengingatkannya soal para BBF keluar dari TV itu sih? Jongin 'kan jadi teringat kekesalannya pada sosok Unicorn jadi-jadian itu!

Ugh! Menyebalkan!

Apa? Tidak tau? Masa' drama Boys Before Flower tidak tau sih? Tau 'kan? Iya yang itu. Yang ada F4-nya itu. Bukan, bukan komputer, tapi drama. D-R-A-M-A. Oke? Ya udah.

Ya ampun... iya deh, dijelaskan dulu.

Maskudnya Sehun dan Jongin tentang para BBF keluar dari TV adalah si gank F4 –itu sebutan para fans mereka sih, merekanya sendiri lebih cocok di sebut sebagai perkumpulan hewan jadi-jadian (opini Jongin dan Sehun). Kumpulan cowok-cowok kelas 2 dan 3 –yang menurut para fans mereka sekali lagi- ganteng-ganteng dan berdompet tebal yang bisa membuat para fans pingsan hanya dengan sekali pandangan mata.

Mau kenalan? Haah... baiklah.

Pertama, ada si Naga kesasar –bahasanya sahabat Jongin dan Sehun, Tao- alias Wu Yifan alias Kris Wu alias Duizang alias blablabla terserah. Siswa kelas 3-A yang sialannya tidak hanya ganteng dan berdompet tebal, tapi juga berprestasi dalam bidang olahraga.

Sepertinya sih, tidak ada olahraga yang tidak bisa dimainkan oleh si _human tower_ ini. Mulai dari bola besar sampai bola kecil. Dengan alat atau tanpa alat. Sendiri atau regu. Dimainkan di musim dingin sampai semi. Semua jenis olahraga bisa ia lakukan.

Makanya, Tao, yang juga ahli dan berprestasi dalam olahraga sangat amat super duper triple kesal padanya sampai tahap di mana ia hampir membenci namja yang tingginya hampir 2 m itu. Tidak aneh kalau mereka jadi musuh abadi di sekolah meskipun status mereka yang merupakan _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_.

Kemudian, di kelas yang sama ada namja –yang sekali lagi kata fansnya- juga ganteng dan tampak sangat amat misterius karena dia ini _barely_ bicara pada siapapun bahkan teman-temannya sendiri. Jung Taekwoon, atau biasa dipanggil Leo. Si Singa setengah-setengah –kata Hakyeon-hyung mereka.

Sama seperti si Naga kesasar, si Singa setengah-setengah ini juga sialnya jago banget olaraga. Terutama footsal. Tak heran kalau dia pernah jadi perwakilan timnas footsal juniornya Korea Selatan –sekarang sudah jadi bagian timnas footsal senior.

Tidak hanya itu, namja berkulit putih seperti mayat hidup –menurut Hakyeon-hyung, vampire itu ganteng, sementara ini tidak sama sekali- ini juga sialannya jago nyanyi dan punya suara yang sangat lembut dan tinggi. Bahkan, dia sukses membuat guru seni musik mereka yang terkenal sadis, Kim – eh maksudnya Lee-songsaenim –dia kan sudah menikah sekarang-, menangis.

Wow.

Sayangnya, dibalik itu semua, namja yang katanya sangat pendiam dan anti sosial ini sangat amat jahil. Menyebalkannya lagi, ia hanya jahil pada satu orang saja dan tidak secara terang-terangan.

Kira-kira siapa ya orang yang tidak beruntung itu?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si sexy, hot, kyeopta tapi kadang ngeselin Cha Hakyeon. Si namja yang sebenarnya berstatus sebagai sahabat – aniya... mereka bukan sahabat... 'teman' semasa kecil si Pangeran Es number one itu. Ia sering tidak beruntung dan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan kalau tidak kotor ya basah kuyup atau dengan baju seragam milik si Pangeran Es.

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi, kita harus lanjut.

Kemudian selanjutnya, ada si Pangeran Es number two, Kim Myungsoo alias L. Siswa kelas 2-B yang sepertinya selalu benar kapan saja dan di mana saja.

Ini apa karena dia pintar atau memang dia selalu saja beruntung, namja satu ini benar-benar selalu benar. Setiap analisis yang ia lakukan, selalu saja menuju kebenaran yang bisa dibilang sulit di bantah. Mungkin karena dasar keluarganya adalah hukum yang sepertinya makanan sehari-harinya adalah menganalisis, si namja yang fansnya selalu mengekorinya kemana-mana ini jadi terbiasa dengan yang namanya mengalalisis masalah.

Sayangnya, sekalipun begitu, namja yang sering disamakan Sungyeol dengan rubah menyebalkan ini, benar-benar jahil kelewatan. Beda dengan Taekwoon, jahilnya anak ini benar-benar tampak jelas dan tidak pilih-pilih. Siapa saja, kalau ia sedang ingin, pasti akan jadi korban kejahilannya.

Dan hari-hari tidak beruntungnya seorang model muda Lee Sungyeol adalah hari dimana Myungsoo sedang mood menjahili seseorang. Karena itu berarti ada kemungkinan sebanyak 60% seorang Lee Sungyeol pulang dalam keadaan acak-acakan dan hampir menangis.

Kemudian, yang terakhir ada sang musuh abadi seorang Kim Jongin, yaitu Zhang Yixing alias Lay alias Unicorn- _sunbae_ sialan, sepupu si Naga kesasar yang dulu -katanya- baru pindah 3 bulan tapi sudah jadi wakil ketua osis. Siswa kelas 2-A yang akademiknya benar-benar kelewatan.

Walaupun seharusnya dia sudah kelas 3 dan bisa loncat ke sana, si namja chinese yang punya dimple –yang kata fansnya- imut dan menggemaskan itu tetap berada di kelas 2 dan melanjutkan pendidikannya seperti air mengalir –yang langsung di tertawakan Jongin ketika ia mendengarnya.

Selain punya nilai akademik yang membuat semua orang melotot karena hampir sempurna, dia juga jago menari.

Sangat amat jago menari.

Bahkan Hakyeon-hyung, yang sering menang kejuaraan nasional, mengakuinya secara pribadi –hanya di depan Jongin, tentu saja. Sekalipun tariannya benar-benar tanpa dasar tak seperti Jongin –yang dapat kursus menari gratis dari Hyung tetangganya- , namja ini benar-benar bisa mengontrol gerakannya hingga menyatu dengan musik tanpa sekalipun kehilangan kekuatan emosinya.

Mengagumkan.

Seandainya saja sikapnya pada Jongin tidak seperti itu –suka sekali menjahilinya sampai-sampai mereka di sebut Tom and Jerry-, Jongin yakin, ia pasti sudah nge-fans pada namja itu. Sayangnya, karena ia tidak bisa baik padanya dan terus jahil, tentu saja Jongin jadi kesal dan hampir benci pada namja pucat itu.

Yah, kira-kira begitulah profile singkat dari F4 yang lebih mirip kumpulan hybrid itu (opini Jongin, Sehun dan kawan-kawan). Yang selama ada mereka di sekolah ini, baik Jongin maupun Sehun atau siapapun, tidak bisa mendapat popularitas tinggi.

Tapi, sebenarnya sih, Jongin dan Sehun sendiri tidak peduli dengan popularitas. Bagi mereka, cukup dengan lulus saja kemudian masuk universitas yang dituju, sudah cukup.

Oke, Jongin dan Sehun memang terlihat tidak peduli dengan pendidikannya, tapi sebenarnya mereka peduli kok. Terutama Jongin. Ia tidak bisa berleha-leha sekarang. Karena jalur beasiswa yang dikeluarkan oleh universitas tujuannya terbatas dan hanya yang terbaik yang bisa masuk.

 _Tuk_

Sebuah bunyi benda menghantam kaca membuat keduanya tersadar dari lamunan sesaat mereka –yang tak mereka sadari sama sekali. Refleks, keduanya pun menengok ke arah luar jendela dan memukan dua orang namja tengah melambaikan tangan mereka.

Ah... sepertinya bantuan sudah datang.

"Hakyeon-hyung! Taemin!" seru Jongin dengan gembiranya. Dengan cepat, ia dan Sehun pun membereskan makan siang mereka.

Dengan adanya dua orang tersebut di luar, otomatis, keadaan luar sana sudah sepi. Jadi, bisa di bilang, mereka berempat akan aman dari para fans girl kurang kerjaan itu.

Syukurlah, akhirnya Sehun bisa keluar dari tempat suram bernama kelas kimia ini.

"Aku lompat duluan." Ujar Sehun seraya membuka jendela kelas. Karena untungnya kelas kimia –dan kelas-kelas lain yang berada sebelum jam makan siang- mereka ada di lantai satu dan tidak begitu tinggi, mereka bisa dengan mudah melompat keluar dan terbebas dari para fans setengah tidak waras tersebut.

Sebagai jawaban, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Masih sibuk dengan kotak bekal makan siangnya. Sehun balas mengangguk juga, sebelum kemudian ia benar-benar lompat ke bawah.

Tak selang beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin akhirnya selesai membungkus bekalnya dengan aman –ia tidak pandai membungkus kotak bekal makan siang sekalipun itu hal termudah. Ia pun kemudian mengambil buku-bukunya sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah jendela dan bersiap melompat.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa Hakyeon, Taemin dan Sehun sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka dengan wajah horror meminta Jongin agar tidak melompat.

Sayang, seribu kali sayang.

 _Hop_

"Jongin, andweee!"

 _Bruk_

"Uaaa!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

.

.

.

(Flashback mode: off)

 _Seoul Hospital, 10.35 am_

"Loh? Sungyeol-hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan –astaga! Kenapa dengan perutmu? Jangan bilang kau hamil di luar nikah!"

Sekiranya itulah komentar Jongin –yang asal ceplos- terhadap namja yang tengah mengandung 3 bulan tersebut. Membuat sang dokter berkacamarta tanpa lensa tersebut tersinggung.

"Aku di sini karena aku dokter yang akan memeriksamu dan tidak, aku tidak hamil di luar nikah. Perlu kau tau bahwa aku sudah menikah jauh sebelum dirimu dan ini adalah anak ke-2 ku." Ujar Sungyeol, sang dokter yang dengan susah payah di cari oleh Yixing, setelah mereka melakukan pemeriksaan fisik singkat.

Jongin hanya terdiam, mengangguk setengah tidak mengerti. Sejak kapan Sungyeol menikah dan punya anak? Apa ia benar-benar hilang ingatan, ya?

"Oke baiklah. Jongin _-ah_ , kau bisa jawab beberapa pertanyaanku, kan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sungyeol pun mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari dalam kantung jasnya dan mulai menulis sesuatu di kertas pemeriksaan yang ia bawa.

"Pertama, apa kepalamu sakit?"

"Ya."

"Di bagian mana?" Jongin pun mengangkat tangannya yang tidak terpasang dengan jarum infus ke belakang kepalanya, Sungyeol mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa yang terakhir kali kau ingat?" Jongin terdiam, kepalanya miring ke kiri dan telunjuk tangan kanannya mulai menekan-nekan bibirnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku sedang melompat dari jendela kelas kimia. Berusaha melarikan diri dari fans kurang kerjaanku." Ucapan tersebut pun langsung mengundang helan nafas dari Yixing yang ada di pojok ruangan. Sukses membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

Sementara Jongin kebingungan, Sungyeol mengangguk-anggukkkan kepalanya lagi seraya kembali menulis sesuatu di kertas pemeriksaannya.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"17 tahun, tentu saja. Aku masih kelas 1 awal semester 2. Kau sendiri harusnya tau... 'kan?" perkataan itu diucapkan dengan nada tidak yakin. Karena yah... Jongin sendiri juga mulai tidak yakin ada di waktu mana ia sekarang.

Sungyeol kembali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dan kembali menulis sesuatu.

"Terakhir, apa kau kenal pada Zhang Renxing atau mungkin lebih akrab kau sebut sebagai Youngin?"

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana di dalam ruangan yang senyap tersebut berubah jadi tegang –entah kenapa. Jongin bisa merasakan bahwa si Lay- _sunbae_ dan Sungyeol tampak benar-benar tegang dan siap menangis tergantung apa jawabannya.

Jongin terdiam, berusaha mengingat siapa si Renxing alias Youngin ini. Entah mengapa, nama ini terasa sangat familiar untuknya. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali.

Tanpa disadarinya, Jongin menggelengkan kepala.

Di saat yang sama, Yixing bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan berisik, mengundang perhatian Jongin dan Sungyeol. Dengan diam, namja itu berjalan menuju pintu, kemudian keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, atau gestur apapun. Bahkan namja itu tak menutup pintu kembali.

Jongin berani bersumpah. Ia melihat setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut mata obsidian si namja chinese.

Dan entah mengapa, ia merasakan dadanya sesak.

.

.

" _Karena saat kecelakaan, kepalanya terbentur cukup kuat, Jongin kehilangan beberapa memorinya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya memori selama 7 tahun belakangan ini. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya ketika kecelakaan terjadi yang berkaitan dengan masa-masa 7 tahun itu sampai ingatan 7 tahun tersebut hilang atau tersembunyi di suatu tempat. Ini adalah reaksi normal tubuh untuk melindungi diri dari ingatan yang bisa membuat sakit.."_

" _Tapi, tenang saja, sekalipun ia melupakan ingatannya, ini tidak bersifat tetap. Hanya temporal. Dengan beberapa mengingat di sana-sini, aku yakin ia akan bisa mengingat semuanya lagi dengan baik. Kau hanya perlu membimbingnya sedikit dan bersabar, sisanya serahkan padanya. Karena itu adalah keputusannya apa ia ingin mengingat semuanya lagi atau tidak. Sekalipun aku bilang demikian, kau tetap harus mengarahkannya agar ia mau mengingatnya. Kasiahan Youngin dan oke, aku akan tutup mulut tentang masalah ini."_

Sekiranya begitulah yang dikatakan Sungyeol beberapa saat yang lalu ketika namja itu mampir ke ruang inkubator ini untuk mengabarinya masalah Jongin. Sesuatu yang membuat Yixing terdiam di depan inkubator yang di dalamnya ada seorang bayi yang baru 1 minggu yang lalu terlahir ke dunia. Di depan inkubator tersebut, terdapat sebuah papan identitas –yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karena ada di ruangan tersendiri- bertuliskan data si bayi.

 _Name: Renxing Zhang (Youngin)_

 _Born: date: Monday, July 14 20XX time: 21.45 KST_

 _Height: 38,94 cm_

 _Weight: 2,80 kg_

 _Mom: Jongin Zhang_

 _Jongin Zhang..._ Yixing membatin seraya menatap tulisan nama ibu dari bayi dalam inkubator tersebut. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bayinya sendiri. Hasil buah cintanya dengan Jongin. Bayi manis yang seharusnya disambut dengan penuh suka cita, bukan dilupakan bahkan oleh ibunya sendiri.

Sekarang, sia-sia sudah usahanya 7 tahun ini. Benar-benar sia-sia. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan, segala macam bentuk pengorbanan dan segalanya. Ia benar-benar harus memulai dari awal. Dari seorang Choi Jongin lagi.

Ck, lupakan soal Choi, ia bahkan harus benar-benar memulai dari awal sekali. Dari tahun pertama pertemuannya dengan Kim Jongin. Dari zamannya mereka berdua adalah Tom and Jerry.

Yixing tidak tau akan butuh berapa banyak waktu agar Jongin bisa mengingat semuanya. Apakah sampai nantinya Youngin sudah jadi anak-anak? Apa itu artinya Youngin tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari ibunya sendiri?

Sial! Kalau jadinya seperti ini, Yixing tidak akan membiarkan Jongin pergi seminggu yang lalu. Benar-benar tidak akan.

Yixing menutup matanya, berusaha menahan air matanya. Sebelum kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Setelah itu, barulah ia membuka matanya lagi.

"Youngin _-er_..." ia memanggil bayi mungil yang ada di dalam sana dengan suara lembut.

"Baba janji, Baba akan membuat Umma mengingat kita, oke? Kau jangan khawatir, ya?" ujarnya dengan suara yang masih sangat lembut seraya mengelus dinding kaca inkubator tersebut.

Senyum pun langsung mengembang di wajahnya ketika ia mendapati bayi mungilnya menggeliat kecil, merespon apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Baba janji, Youngin _-er_... Baba janji. Walau harus dengan berbagai macam cara. Bersabarlah sayang..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

_Kim Jongin PoV_

"Kyaaa!"

 _Bruk_

" _Ugh_!"

"Uggh!" sialan! Kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini sih? Sudah dikejar-kejar para fans menyebalkan itu, sekarang jatuh pula.

Aish! Menyebalkan!

Dengan perlahan, aku membuka kedua mataku. Sinar matahari musim panas sempat membuat pandanganku agak kabur, makanya aku mengedip-kedipkan mataku beberapa kali untuk bisa beradaptasi.

Begitu pandanganku sudah jelas dan aku bisa melihat siapa gerangan yang ada di sekitarku, sontak aku membelalakkan mataku ketika aku menyadari aku mendarat di mana.

Astaga! Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula!

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, _huh_?!"

Sialan! Kenapa aku harus mendarat di atas _Unicorn_ - _sunbae_ sialan ini sih?

Sontak, aku langsung menarik diriku dari atas tubuhnya. Sementara dia langsung bangkit duduk, aku pun langsung bergeser. Jaga jarak darinya.

 _Aigo_... kenapa siang-siang begini, saat perutku sedang lapar, aku harus bertemu dengannya? Aku 'kan tidak punya energi untuk bertengkar dengannya...

Oh... nasibku, kenapa dirimu selalu saja malang sih? _Ugh_...

Sialan... menyebalakan!

"Ya! Kim Jongin, aku sedang bertanya padamu." Aku tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Sontak, aku pun langsung melonjak kebelakang beberapa meter. Sukses membuat orang tersebut –Lay- _sunbae_ \- ikut terkejut juga.

"Hng?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan aku membeku di tempat.

"A-aaa..." aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas seketika ketika ia memandangku dengan geli dan um... bagaimana ya? Mengatakannya... pandangannya itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

 _Ish_! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Astaga, Kim Jongin. Apa barusan kau melamun, _hm_?" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. Sukses membuat pelipisku berdenyut.

"S-siapa yang melamun?! Aku tidak melamun!" seruku seraya bangkit dari tempatku duduk. Dia hanya menatapku dengan sebelah alis naik, wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi menyebalkan itu.

Aish... membuat kesal saja!

"Te-terserah!" ujarku –mungkin lebih tepat teriakku- kemudian langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan amat sangat cepat.

 _Aisssshhhh_! Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus terlibat hal memalukan seperti itu dengannya sih?!

Dan ini kenapa lagi?! Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang?! Kenapa pipiku terasa panas sekali?!

Aish! Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

Petals Rains

Present

.

.

.

17 vs 24

Tell me it's just a dream

Disclaimer (c) God and Them self –I can't say its SM's because there will be other company's Idols-

Pairing: Just like usual, LayKai –its obvious right who is the seme. And another pair

Warning: au, boys love/YAOI/boyxboy, inspirasi dari drama 18 vs 29, typo(s), bunny time line alias time line lompat-lompat, aneh, gaje, gak nyambung sama dramanya, pair tidak main stream, umpatan, penyebutan nama panggilan yang didasarkan (?) pada hewan jadi sangat aneh –seperti _Unicorn_ - _sunbae_ sialan, Kitty pabo, Kodok menyebalkan, Naga- _sunbae_ kesasar, Panda ajaib, Rusa- _sunbae_ sok kecakepan, Puppy-hitam, singa setengah-setengah, de el el

Rate: T or PG 15 (soalnya banyak banget umpatannya)

Genre : Romance, (Hopefuly) comedy and humor.

Enjoy

.

.

17 vs 24

.

.

.

Chapter Two dot one

Youngin and the real family

.

.

.

Flashback mode: off

.

Mentari sudah hampir sampai di peraduannya ketika Yixing memasuki kamar Jongin. Membuat sang empunya kamar yang sedari tadi melamun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu yang terbuka.

Tanpa sengaja, kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. _Jade_ cerah Jongin bertemu dengan _deep caramel_ milik Yixing.

Di beberapa detik itu, Jongin langsung bisa merasakan aura kesedihan yang teramat dari pancaran manik itu. Cukup untuk memukul hatinya dengan telak.

Sulit dijelaskan, tapi rasanya Jongin ingin sekali memeluk namja yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan mereka. Memeluknya erat dan menenangkannya. Mencoba menghilangkan pancaran kesedihan itu dari matanya.

Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa. Tidak dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini.

Meskipun Sungyeol sudah menjelaskannya dengan baik, tentang kondisinya dan kemungkinan penyebab terjadinya semua itu, Jongin masih tidak bisa mengerti apapun.

Saat ini, ia lebih merasa berada di dalam mimpi. Mimpi aneh yang dirinya –yang dulu?- mungkin katagorikan sebagai mimpi buruk level maksimum.

Ketika Yixing mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sampingnya, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ujung kakinya yang tertutup selimut.

Yixing sendiri menghela nafas kecil ketika Jongin akhirnya memutus kontak mata mereka.

Setelah bunyi yang menandakan Yixing sudah menduduki kursinya, suasana kamar itu kembali sunyi.

Manik _jade_ Jongin bergerak ke kiri ke kanan. Mulutnya sibuk mengigiti ibu jarinya. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya yang lain meremas-remas selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Melihat itu, Yixing langsung tau kalau namja di hadapannya itu sedang super gugup.

Tangan kanan Yixing terulur, meraih tangan kiri Jongin yang kuku ibu jarinya jadi korban kegugupan sang empunya. Menarik tangan itu perlahan. Membuat Jongin tersetak kaget dan menoleh ke arah Yixing.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku tidak akan memaksakan apapun padamu." Ucapan itu diucapkan dengan nada lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya, hati Jongin kembali mendapat hantaman yang keras.

"Kau tau," Yixing kembali berucap dengan nada dan efek yang sama. "melihatmu kembali sadar sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." Yixing pun mengecup punggung tangan kiri Jongin yang digenggamnya dengan lembut. Semburat kemerahan tipis menjalar di pipi Jongin.

Refleks, Jongin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yixing.

Dan Yixing sendiri lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan. Kepalanya tanpa sadar ditundukan, membuat matanya tertutup surai hitamnnya.

Meskipun ia berkata demikian, ia tau dengan baik bahwa ada bagian besar hatinya yang sama sekali tidak menerima kenyataan yang sekarang terjadi. Mencoba terus menghindar dan membuat sugesti bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir jika ia bangun.

Namun, sugesti negatif sisi kecil hatinya berkata, itu _kalau_ ia bisa bangun. Jika tidak, ia akan selamanya terjebak dalam mimpi buruk ini.

Bagaimana kalau mimpi ini tidak pernah berakhir? Bagaimana kalau ini permanen? Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka? Bagaimana dengan nasib sang malaikat kecil mereka? bagaimana –

"...- _sunbae_..." cicitan kecil yang hampir tidak terdengar itu sukses membuat Yixing tersadar dari lamunan negatifnya. Namja itu lantas menengadah, bertemu pandang dengan sang _jade_ cerah yang tampak khawatir.

Ketika manik _deep caramel_ itu bertemu dengannya, Jongin tidak lagi bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengulurkan tangannya dan membungkukkan badannya. Melawan rasa sakit guna menarik namja itu kedalam pelukkannya.

Mata Yixing membelalak, terkejut. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan melakukan sesuatu yang seperti ini padanya.

"Aku jujur tidak tau kenapa," Jongin memendamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yixing secara refleks, sedikit mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi, hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini."

Detik itu, rasanya jantung Yixing berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

Kedua tangan Yixing terangkat perlahan. Setengah ragu-ragu, kedua tangan itu merengkuh tubuh Jongin dengan erat.

"Mianhae..."

Saat itu juga, Yixing tau bahwa apapun yang terjadi padanya, Jongin tetaplah Jongin.

.

.

 _Tuk tuk tuk_

Suara jemari beradu dengan permukaan kayu terdengar nyaring memenuhi ruangan sepi itu. Menarik perhatian namja yang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan penuh rak buku tersebut.

"Kau tau, Sungyeol," ia berucap seraya menutup bukunya yang sejak 10 menit lalu tak jua beralih halaman. "kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan apapun yang mengganggumu, aku jamin aku akan memaksamu mengeluarkannya." namja itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja lain yang ada di belakang meja kerjanya.

Seolah tak mendengar apapun, Sungyeol masih tetap pada posisinya. Bertopang dagu seraya memerhatikan sebuah kertas berisi data-data. Tangannya yang lain masih mengetuk-ketuk meja berirama.

Diabaikan seperti itu cukup untuk membuat seorang Kim Myungsoo menghela nafas, kehabisan kesabarannya.

Diletakkannya buku yang berusaha ia baca di atas meja kaca di hadapannya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju Sungyeol yang masih begitu terpaku dengan apapun itu yang sedang ia baca.

Begitu ia sudah berdiri di samping Sungyeol, dengan sedikit kasar, ia memutar kursi yang diduduki Sungyeol. Membuat namja yang duduk di atasnya tersentak kaget.

" _Ya_! Kim Myungsoo! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu! Bahaya tau!" seru Sungyeol terkejut. Salah satu tangannya memegangi dadanya, sementara tangan yang lain berada di atas perut buncitnya. Matanya sedikit membulat.

Untuk sesaat itu, Myungsoo merasa seperti manusia paling jahat di muka bumi.

"Siapa suruh juga mengabaikanku. Aku sudah bilang berjuta kali padamu bahwa aku tidak suka diabaikan." Kilah Myungsoo seraya menurunkan tubuhnya, berlutut di depan Sungyeol yang menatapnya dengan _death glare_ yang tak pernah sekalipun mempan padanya.

"Tapi tetap saja bahaya! Minta maaf!" serunya seraya menunjuk pada perut buncitnya. Myungsoo mendengus kecil, kemudian tersenyum.

Kedua tangan Myungsoo lantas langsung mendarat di perut buncit Sungyeol. Dielusnya dengan sayang perut itu. Kemudian dikecupnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan _Appa, ne, uri cheonsa_?" ucapnya dengan nada lembut. Tangannya masih mengelus-elus perut Sungyeol, membuat sang empunya tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, _Appa_. Tapi jangan di ulangi lagi, _ne_? Bahaya." Sungyeol berucap dengan nada lembut seraya mengelus rambut hitam Myungsoo. Membuatnya menengadahkan kepala menatap _istri_ -nya.

Kedua manik _caramel_ itu saling berpandangan. Penuh dengan kasih sayang dan cinta.

Untuk sesaat, ruang kerja Myungsoo itu kembali sunyi.

"Ah ya," Myungsoo berucap setelah ia akhirnya kembali mengingat maksudnya tadi. Sungyeol memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Sepertinya sejak aku jemput tadi pikiranmu kemana-mana." Mendengar penuturan itu, eskpresi wajah Sungyeol lantas langsung berubah. Membuat Myungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan itu kembali keluar. Tapi Sungyeol sepertinya tidak ingin menjawabnya. Manik matanya mengerling ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata dengan suaminya.

Kening Myungsoo mengerut. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Myungsoo tau kalau ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganggu _istri_ -nya dan itu pasti masalah besar.

Pertanyaannya adalah, apa masalah itu –

–Ah...

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Jongin?"

Bingo!

Myungsoo lantas menghela nafasnya ketika ekspresi terkejut muncul di wajah Sungyeol. Ah... harusnya ia tau sejak tadi kalau masalah ini yang mengganggu _istri_ -nya.

Masalah ini sudahlah menjadi masalah _istri_ -nya seminggu ini. sejak sahabat baik _istri_ -nya itu masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan, Sungyeol tidak bisa tenang barang sedikitpun.

Meskipun di rumah sakit _istri_ -nya itu adalah dokter yang tenang dan santai, jika ia sudah keluar dari sana, kekhawatiran yang sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk akan langsung meluap memenuhi _istri_ -nya.

Jika sudah begitu, _istri_ -nya itu akan mulai jatuh diam. Mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya kemeja seraya membaca data pasiennya sembari berfikir jalan keluar untuk masalah tersebut. Mengabaikan segala hal yang ada di sekelilingnya termasuk Myungsoo.

Ah... sepertinya ia melupakan hal itu saking sibuknya dengan kasus koruptor yang sedang ditanganinya.

Kembali menghela nafasnya, Myungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Sungyeol. Membuat _istri_ -nya itu akhirnya menatap ke arahnya.

"Sebagai seorang dokter, kau disumpah untuk tidak membeberkan masalah pasienmu pada siapapun kecuali orang-orang yang berhak menerima informasi. Karena itu, aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Jongin." Myungsoo mengecup punggung tangan Sungyeol.

"Tapi, Sungyeol, apapun yang terjadi pada Jongin, aku yakin kau akan menemukan jalan untuk membantunya sembuh. Kau dokter yang baik." Myungsoo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengelus pipi kemerahan Sungyeol yang kini mengulas senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Sikap Myungsoo yang seperti ini adalah salah satu sikapnya yang membuat Sungyeol _head over heel_ padanya. Sangat pengertian dan tau batas mana saja yang tidak bisa dilewatinya. Sikap yang tidak pernah berubah sejak jamannya mereka jadi _cat and dog_ dulu.

Ah... waktu itu...

Melihat sunyeol yang tiba-tiba tertawa kecil, Myungsoo ikut tersenyum. Ia tau jelas bahwa dalam kepala _istri_ -nya yang cantik itu sedang berputar memori tentang mereka berdua 7 tahun yang lalu. Masa-masa dimana ia terlalu _tsundere_ untuk menyatakan cinta pada namja yang usianya lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

Kemudian, ruangan itu kembali jatuh dalam kesunyian. Hanya saja, kali ini kesunyian itu adalah kesunyian yang sangat nyaman.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya_

Pintu kamar putih itu dibuka perlahan. Menampakkan sesosok namja paruh baya yang tampak begitu cantik. Kedua tangan namja itu masing-masing membawa sebuah kantung plastik dan sebuket bunga segar.

Langkahnya memasuki ruangan itu perlahan dan begitu berhati-hati. Manik _silver_ nya terpaku pada sepasang namja yang tampaknya tertidur di atas ranjang rawat yang sebesar kasur queen size itu.

Senyum sedih melengkung di bibirnya.

Rasanya menyakitkan melihat menantunya seperti ini. terbaring di samping _istri_ tercintanya yang entah kapan akan kembali memamerkan manik _jade_ cerahnya pada dunia. Memeluk namja itu dengan penuh kasih sayang yang mungkin tak berujung, tak peduli dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi.

 _Hush!_ Sebagai seorang ibu, ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu.

Mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, namja itu meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja besar di pojok ruangan. Kemudian ia mengambil vas bunga yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Manik _silver-_ nya jelas sekali berusaha menghindar dari pemandangan yang harusnya sangat romantis itu.

Setelah vas itu berada di atas meja di samping buket bunga yang baru saja dibelinya, dengan telaten, namja itu membuka plastik yang melindungi sang buket bunga. Kemudian mengganti bunga-bunga putih itu dengan bunga warna-warni yang baru saja dibelinya.

Ditatanya bunga-bunga dalam vas itu dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Seolah sedang mengurus seorang bayi yang begitu rapuh. Dalam kepalanya, terbayang kenanga-kenangan singkat antara dirinya dan sang putra yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

Tangannya lantas berhenti ketika pemikiran sesaat itu muncul di kepalanya.

Meskipun setiap dokter mengatakan bahwa putra dan cucunya baik-baik saja, ia masih tidak bisa tenang. Rasa bersalah kembali menghampiri dirinya. Membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Namja itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum ia kembali tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang seolah tak berujung ini.

Setelah dirasanya dirinya sudah tengang, namja itu pun lantas membereskan bunga-bunga putih yang sudah hampir layu tersebut. Memasukkannya kedalam kantung plastik dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah yang ada di pojok ruangan dekat pintu masuk.

Saat ia mengmbalika tempatnya ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidur, ia tak bisa menghindar untuk tak menatap kedua namja yang masih memejamkan mata. Tak sadarkan diri dan terlelap dalam tidur.

Seolah tertarik oleh grafitasi keduanya, namja itu pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Memerhatikan wajah keduanya yang tampak damai tanpa beban sedikit pun.

Tangan kanannya terulur,dengan gerakan perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang, ia mengelus surai kecoklatan milik putranya. wajahnya yang semula sedih, tampak semakin terbebani.

"Kapan kau akan bangun, Jongin _-ah_?" nada suaranya yang lembut dan pelan mungkin cukup untuk membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tersayat hatinya.

Pertanyaan itu selalu saja terucap setiap saat ia melihat putranya itu. Seperti sebuah mantra yang bisa membangunkan putranya dari tidur panjangnya.

Kedua manik _silver_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

" _Ngh..._ "

Lenguhan kecil itu membuat namja itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Sontak harapannya kembali naik.

Sayangnya, seperti biasanya, ia harus jatuh membentur tanah lagi ketika bukan manik _jade_ cerah yang menatapnya.

Ah, ia pikir putranya...

Perlahan, Yixing membuka kedua matanya. manik _deep caramel_ nya pun lantas disambut dengan _silver_ hangat yang begitu familiar dengan dirinya.

"Aku membangunkanmu, Yixing?" pertanyaan lembut itu terlontar dari namja paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Tidak, _Ommoni_." Jawabnya suara khas orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kapan _Ommoni_ datang?" seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke head board, ia bertanya.

"Baru saja." Manik _silver_ itu beralih memandang Jongin yang masih tak jua membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana kabar putri tidur kita hari ini?" Yixing bisa mendengar dengan jelas nada sedih itu. Meskipun berusaha di tutupi, sepertinya usaha itu malah membuat pertanyaan sederhana itu menjadi sangat menyakitkan.

Yixing tersenyum kecil.

"Jongin sudah bangun, _Ommoni_."

Jawaban itu bukanlah jawaban yang seperti biasanya. Membuat namja itu lantas membeku ditempatnya.

" _N-ne_?"

"Jongin sudah bangun, _Ommoni_. Sekarang ini dia sedang istirahat."

Meskipun kembali diucapkan, namja itu masih tidak bisa mengerti.

"Y-Yixing, jangan seperti itu..." namja itu berucap dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Rambutnya jatuh menutupi matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

Yixing lantas langsung kelabakan ketika melihat ibu mertuanya itu tiba-tiba seperti itu. Secara refleks ia turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung menghampirinya. Berlutut di hadapannya

" _Ommoni_ , aku tidak bercanda." Ujarnya setengah panik. Tapi ibu dari _istri_ -nya itu sepertinya tidak bisa percaya. Membuatnya semakin panik.

" _O_ - _Ommoni_ , aku bersungguh-sungguh." Kedua tangan Yixing meraih tangan ibu mertuanya itu. "Apa anda ingin aku panggilkan Sunyeol? Bertanya langsung pada –"

" _Ommoni_ , Jongin sungguh sudah bangun." Suara itu memutus ucapan panik terlalu cepat dari Yixing. Membuat Yixing lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara itu.

Dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit, sosok Sungyeol dapat terlihat. Wajah tenangnya tampak berseri-seri hari ini. entah apa yang terjadi.

Namja itu dengan perlahan berjalan menuju mereka berdua. Kemudian ia mendudukkan di kasur tempat tidur, tepat di samping ibu Jongin.

Dengan lembut, namja bersurai kecoklatan itu meraih tangan ibu sahabatnya yang tidak di pegang oleh Yixing. Membuat namja di sebelahnya itu menoleh ke padanya. Manik berkaca-kacanya bertemu dengan _deep caramel_ miliknya.

" _Ommoni_ , Jongin sudah bangun kemarin sore." Sungyeol berucap dengan nada lembut. Berusaha untuk menyakinkan namja paruh baya di hadapannya itu. "Sungguh sudah bangun."

Setetes air mata lantas meluncur turun dari sudut mata namja itu, membasahi kedua pipinya yang berubah kemerahan. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit sekali di jelaskan, perasaan bahagia dan bersyukur menyatu padu. Menciptakan ekspresi baru tak bernama.

Sungyeol hanya bisa tersenyum. Dengan perlahan menarik namja itu kedalam pelukkannya.

Sementara Yixing bangkit berdiri dalam diam. Ekspresi wajahnya yang bahagia itu ternoda dengan kesedihannya.

Ia sungguh tak tega untuk mengatakan bahwa Jongin kehilangan memorinya 7 tahun belakangan ini. yang mengartikan bahwa ia masihlah menganggap bahwa namja yang kini tengah menangis bahagia di bahu Sungyeol itu, mungkin, tak lebih dari sekedar ibu sahabat baiknya.

 _Maaf heechul-Ommoni_. Ia membatin seraya berperang untuk tak meluncurkan air mata lagi.

.

.

Matahari sudah bersinar dengan terang sekali ketika Jongin bangun dari tidurnya. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya terang matahari yang mengisi kamarnya.

Ketika kedua matanya sudah bisa dengan jelas memandang, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Yixing. Berdiri di depan kasurnya seraya menimang-nimang seorang bayi.

Bayi...

Mendengar suara grasak-grusuk, Yixing pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin yang kini tampak berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Melihat itu pun ia lantas langsung berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Mendudukan dirinya, kemudian dengan satu tangan membantu Jongin untuk duduk.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu kalau kau tidak bisa bangun." Ujarnya masih mencoba membantu dengan sebelah tangannya. Jongin menggeleng pelan. Kemudian menghela nafas setelah ia akhirnya duduk.

Manik _jade_ Jongin lantas lansung menuju pada bayi yang digendong Yixing. Kepalanya miring sedikit guna melihat bayi itu dengan baik.

Wajah bayi itu begitu tenang dan damai. Kedua pipinya yang chubby berwarna kemerahan, begitu kontras dengan _milky skin_ -nya. Meskipun ia masih sedikit berkeriput, wajahnya tampak begitu manis.

Tanpa disadarinya, senyum terulas di bibir Jongin. Perasaan tenang dan damai menghampirinya.

Melihatnya, Yixing tertegun sesaat. Ia pun lantas langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Youngin yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Kau... mau menggendongnya?" pertanyaan itu direspon Jongin dengan membelalakkan matanya. tersadar dari sihir kecil sang malaikat. Kedua tangannya lantas terangkan di depan dadanya. Mengibas-kibas menolak.

"A-aku tidak pandai dengan bayi. Nanti aku melukainya..." gumamnya sedikit kelabakan dengan tawaran Yixing.

Meskipun ia sering disebut sebagai _children magnet_ , ia benar-benar tidak pandai dengan mereka. Ia senang melihat mereka, bermain dengan mereka. Tapi kalau sudah berurusan dengan menangani mereka secara langsung, seperti menggendong atau semacamnya, Jongin angkat tangan.

Yixing menghela nafasnya. Wajahnya yang tenang sedikit mengalami perubahan.

"Tapi, kau ibunya..." Yixing bergumam kecil. Kepalanya menunduk, rambutnya menutupi kedua matanya.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Perkataan itu menghantamnya telak di hatinya.

Jongin pun lantas turut menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan suasana ruangan itu langsung senyap.

Tangan kanan Jongin lantas meremas spreinya. Jantungnya yang berdebar dengan begitu kencang membuatnya serasa hampir ingin menangis. Entah apa yang terjadi, ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah.

Jujur ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Semua informasi yang ia dapat dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam ini membuat kepalanya sakit dan serba salah.

Sementara Jongin ternggelam dalam rasa aneh yang melingkupinya, Yixing hanya bisa memandang wajah Renxing yang masih tenang dalam tidurnya. Perasaan bersalah yang amat besar terpancar dari kedua belah _deep caramel-_ nya.

Bayinya ini, malaikat tak berdosa yang usianya baru 7 hari, baru saja merasakan hal paling buruk seurmur hidupnya.

Dilupakan oleh ibunya sendiri.

Rasanya saat ini, Yixing benar-benar ingin sekali memutar waktu. Meski itu harus dibayar dengan nyawanya.

Renxing tidak berhak sama sekali mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. ditimpa begitu banyak kesulitan bahkan sejak ia lahir.

Semua ini terlalu menyedihkan untuk malaikatnya.

Ketika Yixing tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat tidur, Jongin tersentak dari lamunannya. Kepalanya menengadah memandang punggung Yixing.

"Aku akan mengembalikan Renxing ke ruangannya. Nanti aku kembali." Jongin kembali tersentak ketika ucapan dingin yang sama sekali tak pernah ia dengar terucap dari bibir Yixing. Kepalanya langsung tertunduk.

 _Tentu saja dia menyalahkanku_. Jongin membatin. Kedua pipinya memerah menahan rasa sedih. Sudut matanya akhirnya basah dengan air mata. Kedua tangannya semakin erat menggenggam selimutnya.

Ia tidak mengerti apapun, tapi rasanya sangat sakit.

Tak mendapat respon apapun dari Jongin, Yixing pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Pandangannya masih ke arah Renxing.

Belum juga ia sampai di pintu, Renxing mulai menggeliat dalam pelukkannya. Mulutnya terbuka-tertutup, seolah mencari sesuatu yang jelas sekali Yixing ketahui.

Renxing lapar.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Ke arah botol Renxing yang ada di atas tempat tidur.

Yixing mengigit bibirnya ketika ia menemukan botol itu sudah kosong isinya.

 _Aduh, harus bagaimana? Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya menyeduh formula..._

Belum sempat Yixing memikirkan apapun, suara tangis Renxing langsung memecah keheningan. Sukses menyentak kedua orang tuanya dari apapun yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

Mendengar suara tangis Youngin membuat Jongin tiba-tiba diliputi rasa aneh yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Kepalanya pun lantas menoleh ke arah Yixing yang kini tengah berusaha menenangkan Youngin yang malah menangis semakin kencang.

 _Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?_ Jongin membatin. Manik matanya yang berair semakin lembab seiring dengan tangis bayi itu semakin keras.

 _Harus bagaimana? Harus bagaimana?_

" _Sunbae_ , biar aku menggendongnya."

Ucapan Jongin yang cukup keras barusan sontak membuat Yixing menghentikan gerakannya menimang-nimang Renxing. Untuk sesaat, ia membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

Yang barusan itu, ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Dengan keraguan yang sangat, Yixing menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekali lagi tersentak kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya, jelas meminta Yixing menyerahkan Renxing padanya. Mengongirmasi perkataannya barusan.

Tanpa disadarinya, kedua kaki Yixing lantas berjalan kembali mendekati tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan dan masih tanpa disadarinya, ia menyerahkan Renxing ke pelukkan Jongin.

Seketika itu juga, jerit tangi keras Renxing memelan.

"Sush... anak baik." Jongin bergumam pelan. Menimang-nimang Youngin dengan tangan dan sekujur tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Mencoba menenangkan malaikat kecil pembawa perasaan aneh yang begitu nyaman dan damai dalam pelukkannya.

Tapi, sebanyak apapun Jongin menimangnya, bayi manis itu masih tidak mau diam. Menyuarakan tangisan yang, meskipun lebih pelan dari yang sebelumnya, terasa begitu keras dan menyakitkan telinga dan hatinya.

"Lapar."

" _Huh_?" Jongin lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yixing, yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk begitu dekat dengannya.

"Lihat bibirnya mengecap-kecap. Itu tandanya ia lapar." Jelas Yixing seraya menunjuk bibir Youngin yang meskipun sibuk menyuarakan tangisnya, tak berhenti melakukan gerakan mengecapnya.

Jongin pun lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Youngin. Persis seperti yang di katakan Yixing, Youngin menggerakkan bibirnya, membuka menutup seperti mencari sesuatu.

 _Jadi, kalau bayi lapar seperti ini..._ Jongin membatin, entah bagaimana caranya terkagum dengan apa yang ia lihat.

 _Ah- aniya, bukan saatnya terkagum-kagum!_

"L-lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pertanyaan itu terucap dengan nada panik. Pandangan Jongin beralih antara Yixing dan Youngin.

"Susui dia."

" _Ne_?!" dalam hitungan detik, seluruh wajah Jongin, yang masih basah akibat air mata yang turun tanpa perintah, langsung memerah padam.

"Renxing lapar, jadi susui dia." Yixing mengulang ucapannya, seolah tak peduli, atau tidak sadar lebih tepatnya mungkin, dengan bagaimana merahnya wajah Jongin sekarang. Manik matanya masih terfokus pada Renxing.

Sementara Jongin hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Menyusui, Jongin tau jelas maksud dari ucapan itu. Dalam situasi seperti ini, kata itu tidak mungkin berarti hal lain selain apa yang ada di kepalanya sekarang.

Tapi, bagaimana? Dia 'kan namja. Namja tidak bisa menyusui seorang bayi.

Dan lagi, kalau ia menyusui Youngin sekarang, dengan Yixing duduk di sampingnya, bukanya dia pasti akan melihat...

"Bisa, kau bisa melakukannya. Cepat buka bajumu dan susui Ren _-er_. Dia benar-benar kelaparan sekarang." Dari cara bicara Yixing yang begitu cepat dan tangis Youngin yang bertambah kencang dari sebelumnya, Jongin tidak punya pilihan.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia melepaskan kancing bajunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Gerakannya begitu lambat sampai Yixing gemas melihatnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Cepat!" seru Yixing gemas. Sontak membuat Jongin lantas mendeath _glare_ -nya.

"Ya! _Unicorn_ - _sunbae_! Jangan berteriak-teriak di telingaku!" Jongin balas berseru. "Dan lagi, ngapain kau masih di sini?! _Yadong_!" Pandangannya _full_ fokus pada Yixing yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Di saat itulah, Yixing bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Jongin yang merona padam. Kali ini ia jelas tau bahwa rona itu adalah rona rasa malu yang tak tertahankan.

 _Aku 'kan sudah melihat semuanya, kenapa juga dia malu –_

 _Ah yeah, sekarang dia ini sedang dalam ingatan Kim Jongin._

Yixing menghela nafasnya. Ia pun lantas bangkit dari tempat tidur. Menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah tembok sehingga kini ia memunggungi Jongin.

"Sudah. Sekarang cepat susui Ren _-er_." Ujar Yixing dengan kedua pipi yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba memanas. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yixing ke Youngin yang tangisnya semakin kencang.

 _Tidak ada pilihan lain._ Jongin pun kembali melanjutkan melepas kancing bajunya. Kali ini dengan cepat.

" _Ne... ne... arraseo,_ Youngin _-ah_." Mendengar Jongin mengucapkan hal itu, Yixing bisa membayangkan _istri_ -nya itu sedang membuka kancing piyamanya seraya menimang-nimang bayi mereka yang kelaparan.

Ketika tangis Renxing berhenti, seluruh wajah Yixing berubah jadi memerah. Dalam bayangannya, Renxing menyusu pada kedua dada Jongin yang...

Yixing lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghapus pemikiran kotor yang hampir mampir di kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Jongin kini tengah dilingkupi perasaan aneh yang sulit ia jelaskan.

Terkejut tentu saja ia rasakan –ayolah, mana ada namja yang bisa menyusui bayi seperti ini. Tapi, dibandingkan perasaan itu, ada perasaan aneh yang lebih dominan mengisi relung hatinya.

Rasa itu, begitu menenangkan. Hangat dan membahagiakan. Membuatnya merasa lengkap dan utuh sebagai seorang manusia.

Melihat bayi manis itu menyusu padanya membuatnya terasa nyaman dan tenang. Meskipun jantungnya berdegup gugup, ia bisa merasakan perlahan kegugupan itu mulai sirna seiring dengan bayi itu meminum asi yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa keluar dari dadanya.

Perasaan ini, meski ia tidak mengerti, Jongin ingin terus merasakannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Youngin akhirnya melepaskan _nipple_ Jongin. Bertanda bahwa ia kini sudah kenyang. Jongin tersenyum lembut tanpa sadar.

Setelah mengancing piyamanya lagi, perlahan, Jongin mengubah posisi Youngin jadi menyandar pada punggungnya.

Setaunya, setelah meminum susu, bayi harus disandarkan ke punggung dan dibuat bersendawa. Kenapa sebabnya ia tidak tau, tapi sepertinya sangat penting karena setiap ibu yang ia lihat pasti melakukannya.

Setelah ia merasa bahwa posisi Youngin sudah nyaman , ia tepuk-tepuk punggung bayi itu. Mencoba memaksanya untuk bersendawa.

Di sisi lain, Yixing masih berdiri menghadap tembok. Dengan sabar menunggu perintah Jongin untuk berbalik atau hal apapun yang semacam itu.

Saat ini hatinya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak Jongin bangun, terasa begitu hangat. Jongin yang bersedia menyusui Renxing, itu berarti naluri keibuannya tidak hilang 'kan? Dengan begini setidaknya ia bisa sedikit tenang dengan nasib Renxing.

Tambahan lagi, dengan ini, kini bayinya itu sudah tidak perlu lagi meminum susu formula yang tidak seharusnya diberikan kepanya. Rasanya beban di pundaknya terasa terangkat.

"Umm... _sunbae_... kau sudah boleh berbalik." Suara kecil Jongin terdengar. Yixing pun lantas membalikkan tubuhnya.

Dan matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Jongin yang tampak dengan gugup menepuk-nepuk punggung Youngin yang bersandar pada pundaknya.

Ah... hatinya benar-benar terasa hangat sekali saat ini.

.

25 menit kemudian, Youngin akhirnya bersendawa dan kembali tertidur lelap di pelukkan Jongin, yang tak henti-hentinya memandang bayi manis itu.

Yang ia sadari setelah kebersamaan singkatnya dengan malaikat kecil ini adalah ia sangat menyayanginya. Lebih dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Seolah ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bayi manis dalam pelukkannya itu.

Ia tidak tau masalah naluri keibuan atau semcamnya. Tapi, begitulah yang ia rasakan.

Yixing sendiri hanya bisa memerhatikan dengan senyum di bibirnya. Hatinya terasa dalam kedamaian tak terkira melihat Jongin menggendong bayi mereka.

Tak masalah lah kalau ia harus memulai segalanya dari ulang lagi dengan Jongin, kalau Renxing tetap merasakan kasih sayang _Umma_ nya, ia rasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Um... _sunbae_.."

" _Hn_?" ditanggapi dengan gumaman lembut itu, entah bagaimana caranya membuat kedua pipi Jongin memerah. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras.

 _Aish! Ada apa sih ini._ ia membatin tidak mengerti dan sebal.

Tidak mendapati Jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya, Yixing pun menaikan sebalah alisnya.

"Ada apa Jongin?" ditanya begitu cukup untuk menyadarkan Jongin dari pikirannya.

" _Err_... itu..." manik mata Jongin tampak bergerak-gerak ke kiri ke kanan. Seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Bagaimana ya... umm... kau bilang sebelumnya nama bayi ini –"

"Jangan menyebutnya _bayi ini_ , Jongin. Dia anakmu, anak kita." Yixing memotong. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian wajahnya kembali menjadi kepiting rebus.

Ah... kata-kata itu sangat memalukan. Bayi kita? Ia masih 17 tahun! Dan seingatnya –

Ah yeah... ingatannya kan hilang. Duh _pabo_ -nya kau Jongin.

Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika Jongin tiba-tiba menepuk jidatnya.

"Ah... oke... err... _uri aga_. Kau bilang _uri... aga.._. itu namanya Youngin. Lalu kenapa kau panggil dia Renxing. Dan kalau tidak salah, kemarin Sungyeol- _hyung_ juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan Renxing 'kan? apa itu semacam nama panggilannya?" tanya Jongin dengan pandangan yang sengaja di tujukan pada Youngin. Menghindar dari pandangan _deep caramel_ Yixing. Pipinya masih merona.

Melihat hal itu, Yixing hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, itu juga namanya. Lebih tepatnya nama _chinese_ -nya." Jongin menaikan kepalanya. Menatap Yixing bingung. Membuat Yixing kembali tertawa kecil.

 _Aigo_... mau apapun yang terjadi padanya, Jongin tetap saja kelihatan imut ketika sedang bingung seperti itu.

"Jadi begini, Renxing itu 'kan anak dual kenegaraan –aku lupa namanya apa. Jadi dia punya dua nama, nama _Chinese_ dan nama _Korean_. tapi, _basicaly_ , artinya sama. Cuma hanjanya dibalik." Yixing merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil. Kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di sana dengan pulpen kecil yang sepertinya datang dari dalam note itu.

"Nah, begini tulisannya." Yixing menyerahkan note itu pada Jongin, yang langsung diambil oleh Jongin tanpa melihat Yixing sedikitpun.

Di atas kertas note berwarna kuning itu, tertulis sebuah hanja yang sangat khas sekali di matanya. sebuah hanja yang dibaca 'In' dalam korea. Salah satu hanja yang menyusun namanya, Jongin. Sementara hanja lainnya ia tidak kenal sama sekali.

"Hanja itu dibaca Zhang Renxing atau Jang Inyoung. dalam bahasa china, hanja 'In'-mu itu terbaca 'Ren' dan lainnya adalah hanja dari namaku. Hanja 'Xing' dalam korea dibaca 'Young'." Jelas Yixing seraya mendekatkan tempat duduknya.

"Hanya saja, karena kau pikir Inyoung itu terdengar aneh –padahal sih tidak, menuruku, makanya kau balik jadi Youngin. Yah setidaknya begitulah." Tambah Yixing. Jongin hanya ber-oh ria.

Jadi begitu, karena bayinya ini punya orang tua yang berbeda kewarganegaraan ia jadi punya nama yang berbeda. Tapi, kok sepertinya aneh ya.

"Bukan kalau dinamai dengan dasar satu bahasa saja tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa, Renxing terdengar apik ditelingaku." Tawa Yixing cukup mengejutkan Jongin ketika ia selesai menyampaikan pendapatnya itu. Keningnya lantas berkerut.

Ada yang aneh 'kah dari ucapanku barusan? Ia membatin dalam bingung.

"Hahaha... tidak tidak, itu tidak aneh, Jongin. Hanya saja, menurutku, nama Renxing itu sulit di ucapkan untuk lidah korea, 'kan?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Wajahnya menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yixing.

Melihatnya, Yixing kembali tertawa kecil.

"Itu karena kau sudah terbiasa dengan bahasa China. Kalau untuk orang lain kata 'xing' itu sulit." Ujar Yixing seraya memandang Jongin. Membuat namja itu –yang tanpa sadar memandang Yixing- tersentak kaget. Kedua pipinya lantas berubah menjadi merah –lagi.

Sontak saja, Jongin langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Kau tau," Jongin tidak mengangkat kepalanya, tapi sepertinya mendengarkan. "Sungyeol bilang, kau hanya kehilangan ingatanmu tentang orang-orang. Maka dari itu, kemampuanmu yang kau dapat selama 7 tahun belakangan tidak hilang. Jadi, kemampuan berbahasa _china-_ mu tidak akan hilang, setidaknya aku pikir begitu." Jelas Yixing, cukup membuat Jongin kembali tersentak.

Jadi, ia bisa berbahasa China? Tapi, kenapa ia tidak bisa membaca hanja barusan?

"Itu karena kau baru sampai pada huruf _china_ yang digunakan sehari-hari." Yixing kembali berucap seolah membaca pikirannya. "Huruf yang digunakan untuk nama itu adalah hanja. Kau belum belajar sampai sana. Lagi pula, dibandingkan dengan tulisan, pelajaranmu itu lebih berfokus pada _speaking_." Tambah Yixing lagi. Kali ini seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Mengejutkan Jongin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin setengah gugup.

Eh? Kok gugup sih? Tidak-tidak! Tidak mungkin ia bisa gugup gara-gara _sunbae_ menyebalkan itu!

"Hmmm.. biarkan aku tidur sebentar. Aku lelah sekali." gumam Yixing setengah tidak jelas. Sepertinya sudah hampir terlelap. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya seraya mengerutkan kening.

Perasaan, namja ini tidak melakukan apapun deh. Kok bisa-bisanya dia capek begitu? Masa' iya menggendong bayi saja membuatnya capek. Dan lagi, Jongin yakin bayi mungil nan manis ini bukanlah bayi yang rewel.

 _Ne, Youngin –_

Jongin tersentak kaget ketika ia menundukkan kepalanya, sepasang _silver_ -blue besar menatap balik kepadanya dengan penasaran.

"Eh... kau bangun? Apa aku terlalu keras?" tanyanya pada Youngin, yang jelas saja tidak menjawab. Bayi manis itu hanya menatap balik pada Jongin dengan mata besarnya.

Melihat manik _silver blue_ itu membuat hati Jongin berbunga-bunga. Rasanya dalam perutnya yang masih sedikit terasa sakit, jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan menggelitik perutnya lembut. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh dalam perutnya.

" _Anyeonghaseo, uri aga._ " Ia bergumam tanpa sadar. Youngin menjawabnya dengan menguap kecil, kemudian kembali menatapnya dengan _silver blue_ besarnya.

Mata itu, manik besar itu, meskipun berbeda dengan dia dan _Unicorn_ itu, tampak begitu cantik dan menawan hatinya.

Ah, benar juga. Kenapa matanya berwarna begitu?

"Hey, _Unicorn_." Panggilnya seraya mencolek Yixing dengan kakinya. Yixing hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa mata Youngin biru begini? Apa keluargamu ada yang bermata biru?" tanya Jongin dengan nada penasaran.

Mata biru begini tidak mungkin datang darinya. Manik mata _jade_ -nya adalah manik resesif, alias gen minor yang kata Jonghyun- _hyung_ -nya berasal dari _great-grandfather_ mereka. Itu sebabnya warna irisnya berbeda sendiri dari segenap keluarganya yang lain –mereka semua bermata coklat.

Jadi, kalau dilogika lagi, tidak mungkin _deep caramel_ bertemu dengan _jade_ jadi biru begini. Pasti ada gen dari _unicorn sunbae_ -nya itu yang membuat mata Youngin jadi biru begini.

Eh sebentar.

Kenapa ia jadi terdengar jadi seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menyama-nyamakan anaknya dengan ayahnya, ya? Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

"Tidak." Yixing berucap seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Jongin. "Kata Sungyeol, semua bayi yang akan memiliki warna mata terang selalu mulai dengan warna _steel blue_. Nanti kalau dia sudah beberapa minggu, matanya akan mulai menunjukkan warna aslinya."

Jongin ber-oh ria. Kemudian kembali menatap Youngin. Yang masih asik memandangnya dengan mata besar miliknya.

Jongin kembali mengulas senyum. Diangkatnya bayi manis itu ke dekat wajahnya. Kemudian dikecupnya kening bayi mungil nan manis itu. Youngin membalas dengan suara-suara aneh yang terdengar seperti sebuah tawa di telinga Jongin.

"Saranghae, _Aga-ya_."

Mendengar itu, Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum.

Setidaknya dengan begini, ia hanya perlu memikirkan hubungan dirinya dan Jongin.

Siang itu dihabiskan Yixing dengan tertidur. Dalam tidurnya, ia bermimpi tentang dirinya, Jongin dan Renxing pergi ke taman bersama seraya bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Namja itu berdiri di sana, dengan kerennya menyandar pada salah satu pilar yang ada. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Membuatnya tampak seperti manekin peragaan busana yang nyasar di bandara.

Sesekali tangannya terangkat guna mengecek arlojinya, yang entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, bergerak begitu lambat. Selambat adik bungsunya yang sedang ditunggunya saat ini.

 _Anak itu benar-benar..._ batinnya kesal.

Sudah kurang lebih 30 menit lamanya ia menunggu di sana. Berdiri menyandar pilar bandara Gimpo. Menunggu adik paling bungsunya datang.

 _Apa anak itu terlalu lama tinggal di US sampai dia se-_ carefree _ini?_ ia kembali membatin kesal. Tangannya ia angkat guna mengecek arlojinya untuk yang ke-n kalinya.

Namja itu kembali mendecih kesal ketika jarum panjang arlojinya menunjukkan bahwa ini baru saja lewat 5 menit dari terakhir kali ia mengecek arlojinya. Tapi, rasanya ia sudah menunggu lebih dari 5 tahun.

Kalau kalian berfikir namja tampan itu tidak sabaran, itu memang benar. Namja tampan nan gagah itu sepertinya patut di anugrahi orang paling tidak sabaran di dunia. Dengan catatan kalau ia lelah.

Ya, namja yang wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan usianya itu sedang lelah. Ia baru saja sampai 1 jam yang lalu dari Jepang, mengurusi kantor cabang yang bermasalah di sana. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia bisa _refres_ _h_ _ing_ dengan keluarga kecilnya –yang memang berdomisili di sana- ia tetap saja lelah.

Dan sekarang, namja ini harus menunggu adik paling bungsunya. Yang dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya di bandara, agar bisa pulang bersama. Alasannya supaya menghemat waktu.

Apanya yang menghemat waktu kalau seperti ini. Semua ini sama saja dengan dia pulang ke rumah, istirahat sebentar, kemudian kembali lagi untuk menjemput adiknya itu.

Ah... seandainya saja ia bisa berkutik pada _puppy-eyes_ itu, ia yakin ia sedang ada di rumah sekarang. Bukannya menunggu adinya yang benar-benar –

"Minho _-hyung_!"

Ah, pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba.

Minho, nama namja itu, menegakkan tubuhnya ketika manik _emerald_ -nya berpapasan dengan sosok yang ia tunggu, yang datang dengan tangan melambai dan senyum besar mengembang. Sepertinya sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa ia telah membuat kakak sulungnya ini menunggunya lama.

Namja itu pun menghela nafasnya ketika perasaan kesalnya langsung sirna ketika ia melihat senyum bahagia adiknya itu.

 _Aigo_... sepertinya ia tau bagaimana rasanya jadi Appa-nya, yang tidak pernah bisa berkutik dengan senyuman maut turunan itu.

Ketika namja itu sudah sampai di hadapannya, yang mampu Minho lakukan hanyalah menepuk kepalanya pelan. Membuat namja yang terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya itu terkikik canggung.

" _Sorry_ , _hyung_. Koperku keluarnya lama sekali. _I'm so sorry_!" gumam namja manis dengan manik _jade_ cemerlangnya yang tampak memancarkan perasaan tidak enak.

Minho kembali hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Perasaan tidak enak ikut-ikutan muncul di dadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau sampai dengan selamat." Ujarnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut kecoklatan namja itu.

" _Really_?" si namja manis kini menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Minho mendengus kecil, kemudian memukul kepala namja itu pelan.

" _Yeah. It's ok. Just, lets go home._ " Ujar Minho seraya meraih koper yang dibawa adik bungsunya itu. Kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

"Ah, but, Minho _-hyung_." Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah adik bungsunya.

"Bisa kita menjenguk Jongin?" Ujar namja itu seraya memandang Minho dengan pandangan yang sulit di jelaskan.

Minho terdiam sebentar. Kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" _Ok, We will drop there, but first lets grab some bite. I'm starving_." Ujar Minho dengan senyum penuh arti, yang dibalas dengan senyuman bahagia oleh adik bungsunya. Yang langsung berlari menerjang ke arahnya.

" _Thank you! I love you,_ _hyung_." Ujar namja itu seraya menggelayut di lengan kekar Minho yang tidak memegang kopernya. Minho tersenyum kecil.

" _Love you too, My little_ Niel." Tangan kanan Minho terangkat untuk mengacak rambut adik paling bungsunya itu. Yang langsung terkikik kecil karenanya.

.

.

.

Petals Rains

Present

.

.

.

17 vs 24

Tell me it's just a dream

Disclaimer (c) God and Them self –I can't say its SM's because there will be other company's Idols-

Pairing: Just like usual, LayKai –its obvious right who is the seme. And another pair

Warning: au, boys love/YAOI/boyxboy, inspirasi dari drama 18 vs 29, typo(s), bunny time line alias time line lompat-lompat, aneh, gaje, gak nyambung sama dramanya, pair tidak main stream, umpatan, penyebutan nama panggilan yang didasarkan (?) pada hewan jadi sangat aneh –seperti _Unicorn_ - _sunbae_ sialan, Kitty pabo, Kodok menyebalkan, Naga- _sunbae_ kesasar, Panda ajaib, Rusa- _sunbae_ sok kecakepan, Puppy-hitam, singa setengah-setengah, de el el

Rate: T or PG 15 (soalnya banyak banget umpatannya)

Genre : Romance, (Hopefuly) comedy and humor.

Enjoy

.

.

17 vs 24

.

.

.

Chapter Two dot two

Youngin and the real family

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan, Jongin meletakkan Youngin yang sudah terlelap ke dalam basinet yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya ketika ia menyelimuti bayi mungil nan manis itu.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, masih dengan perlahan, Jongin berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Begitu ia duduk di tempat tidur, kepala Jongin lantas langsung menoleh ke arah namja yang tidur di ujung tempat tidur besarnya itu. Sebagian besar tubuh namja itu berada di atas tempat tidur, sisanya menggangtung di ujung tempat tidur.

Dari sudut pandangnya, tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya, ia merasa tidak tega untuk membangunkan namja yang berstatus sebagai ayah dari bayi manis yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

Seketika pipinya memerah.

Ya, ya, ya! Namja di depanmu ini si _unicorn_ , _UNICORN_! Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu! Batin jongin kelabakan ketika ia menyadari apa yang ia katakan itu, secara tidak sadar, menunjukkan bahwa namja yang masih tidur itu adalah sua-

 _Blush_

Jongin lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Mencoba menghapus pemikiran gila barusan dari dalam kepalanya. Membuat matanya sekarang kabur dan kepalanya pening.

"Ugh..."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara berat khas orang baru bangun tidur itu sukses membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. Sontak saja ia menundukkan kepalanya, _jade_ -nya melirik ke arah sampingnya.

Yixing masih tetap pada posisinya, kedua matanya masih menutup, tapi sepertinya namja itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jongin?" Yixing kembali bertanya ketika Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kali ini ia memaksa tubuhnya yang masih lelah untuk bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, cukup jauh dari Jongin.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Tetapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

Yixing bergumam kecil, mirip ber-'oh' ria.

Kemudian suasana lantas langsung jatuh sunyi canggung.

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Suara getaran ponsel di tempat tidur bahkan sampai terdengar begitu kencang saking sepinya suasana di ruangan besar itu. Sukses menyentak keduanya dari kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka.

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya menuju ponselnya yang tergeletak di ujung tempat tidur. Dengan tangan kanannya, ia meraih benda persegi tipis bercover kulit berwarna ungu tersebut.

Ketika ia melihat layar ponselnya, sebuah tampilan panggilan masuk tertera. _Caller id_ yang tertera di layar besar itu cukup untu membuat kedua manik mata Yixing membulat dan sekujur tubuhnya membeku di tempat.

Melihat Yixing yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi patung membuat Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Jelas tampak penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada namja itu.

Namja itu pun lantas menggeser tubuhnya sedikit mendekat ke arah Yixing. Kemudian, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih mendekat, mencoba membaca apa yang tertera di ponsel yang kelihatannya sangat malah itu.

 _Jonghyun-hyung calling._ Begitulah _caller id_ yang tertera di layar ponsel itu. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Eh? Jonghyun-hyung?_ _hyung_ _-_ _ku?_ Jongin membatin membaca _caller id_ tersebut. Merasa sangat aneh dengan maksud –

Ah iya... dia 'kan sekarang is- ehem- satu keluarga dengan si _Unicorn_ ini. jadi jelas saja kalau _hyung_ nya itu menelepon si _Unicorn_ 'kan?

Melihat bahwa Yixing sepertinya tidak berniat untuk mengangkat panggilan itu, inisiatif sendiri, Jongin pun merebut ponsel itu dari Yixing. Sukses membuat namja itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Jongi –"

 _Pik_

" _Yeoboseo,_ _hyung_!" suara ceria Jongin menjawab panggilan itu sukses membuat Yixing kembali membeku di tempatnya.

.

.

Mendengar suara ceria yang begitu khas di telinganya, sukses membuat Minho lantas menghentikan kakinya. Membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Membuat Niel yang ada tak jauh di depannya menatapnya bingung.

" _Hyung_? _What's wro_ –"

"J-Jongin?" mendengar satu nama itu di sebut, Niel lantas langsung membulatkan matanya. Ikut terkejut.

Sontak saja, namja itu lantas berlari ke arah Minho. Dengan cepat, namja itu merebut ponsel milik kakak Sulungnya tanpa meminta.

"Jongin? _You awake?_ "

.

.

Suara lain, kali ini lebih ringan dan familiar dari pada suara yang sebelumnya, tapi tetap bukan _hyung_ -nya, berucap dari seberang sana. Membuat kerutan di kening Jongin semakin mendalam.

"S-siapa ya?" Yixing yang mendengarnya lantas langsung mengerutkan kening. Tubuhnya yang sudah membeku semakin membeku.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

"It's me, _Niel? K-kau tidak mengenali suaraku?"_ Manik mata Jongin lantas langsung membesar. Sukses membuat Yixing yang melihatnya rasanya ingin kena serangan jantung.

.

.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Niel membuat perasaan Minho, yang akhirnya sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya, jadi aneh dan penasaran. Apa yang terjadi?

" _Niel?!_ I miss you so much _!_ " suara teriakan, yang bahkan terdengar oleh Minho, sukses membuat senyum berkembang di bibir Niel. bahkan senyum itu berubah menjadi cengiran penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

" _I miss you too!_ _How are you doing now?_ _"_

.

.

Terkejut, tentu saja Yixing terkejut. Tak pernah ia sangka namja yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum indah yang membuat pipinya terasa panas mengenal Niel.

Wah... sepertinya ia sangat beruntung hari ini.

" _Not that good not that bad too_ _. Where are you? Still in California?"_ kali ini jongin berucap dengan pelan, matanya melirik ke arah Youngin –sepertinya baru sadar kalau di ruangan itu ada seorang bayi- yang masih damai dalam tidurnya.

"Well, I'm in Seoul now, near your hospital. _Rencananya mau makan dulu baru menjengukmu."_ Senyum di bibir Jongin lantas mengembang cerah.

Ah... setidaknya, hari ini ia tidak akan terjebak hanya berdua dengan si _unicorn_ itu.

" _Thats good. Wah... I cant wait to meet you._ " Cara Jongin berucap cukup untuk membuat Yixing benar-benar membeku di tempatnya duduk.

 _Aiya_... Bagaimana ini? Namja Chinese itu terdiam di tempatnya. Memutar otak guna menghindari kejadian ini terjadi.

Bukannya ia tidak ingin Niel dan Jongin bertemu, hell, ia malah ingin sekali mereka berdua bertemu. Jongin sudah sangat amat ingin sekali bertemu dengan 'adik satu-satunya' itu. Sampai-sampai terbawa dalam tidurnya.

Tapi, dengan keadaan Jongin yang sekarang, ditambah dengan kehadiran Minho, jelas saja itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Bisa-bisa keadaan Jongin sekarang langsung terbongkar dan menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar dari ini.

Kalau masalah Jongin hilang ingatan saja sudah jadi masalah yang besar, Yixing tidak bisa membayangkan sebesar apa masalah lain yang akan ditimbulkan kalau rahasia ini terbongkar.

Hanya ada satu hal yang ia tau akan terjadi jika masalah ini diketahui.

Ibu Jongin, Heechul- _ommoni_ , jelas akan langsung masuk rumah sakit, lagi.

 _Aiya_... Harus bagaimana?

" _Ok, see you soon! Bye bye_!" *pik* Jongin lantas menghela nafasnya ketika ia memutus sambungan tersebut. Senyum dan wajahnya jelas menggambarkan bahwa ia sangat senang sekarang.

Jelas saja ia senang. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Mungkin 2-3 bulan yang lalu. Namja magne dari choi triplets itu harus pergi ke California demi mengejar cita-citanya dan cintanya. Yang entah sudah kesampaian atau belum.

Dan lagi, dengan adanya Niel di sini, ia tidak perlu lagi berkutat dengan kecanggungan dengan si _Unicorn_. Ah... Senangnya!

Senyum yang mengembang di bibir Jongin lantas langsung menghilang begitu ia memutar badan menghadap Yixing.

Kening Jongin lantas berkerut tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan namja itu. Dari wajah dan posenya sekarang, Jongin tau jelas bahwa namja itu sedang memutar otak memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup serius.

Melihat itu juga, ingatan beberapa menit yang lalu lantas kembali ke kepalanya. Benar juga, namja itu tampaknya tadi juga tampak terkejut dan sangat ragu ketika seseorang yang ber _caller id_ nama yang sama dengan _hyung_ nya menghubunginya. Ekspresi wajahnya saat itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah di rundung gudah gulana yang menurutnya cukup aneh.

Yang menghubunginya 'kan -mungkin- _hyung_ nya. Bukannya ia harusnya segera mengangkatnya kalau semua yang di ucapkannya benar -maksudnya dengan ia adalah is -ehem satu keluarga dengannya dan lain-lain- dan memberi tahu _Hyung_ -nya bahwa ia baik-baik saja?

Bicara soal itu, bukankah seharusnya Yixing mulai sibuk menelepon semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya guna memberikan kabar? Misalnya menelepon Sehun atau Hakyeon? Tapi, sepertinya sejak kemarin ia malah diam saja dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Kening Jongin semakin mengerut.

"Ada apa sih?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Mengejutkan kedua belah pihak yang mendengarnya.

Yixing lantas menoleh ke arah Jongin. Memberikan full service wajahnya yang sama sekali tak terkatagori tenang itu pada Jongin. Yang semakin terkejut karenanya.

"Ada apa? Kau tanya ada apa?" kalimat pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan dengan nada frustasi dan sulit di artikan. Membuat Jongin kembali tersentak, terkejut karena sikap Yixing yang baru pertama kali ini ia lihat -setidaknya ia pikir begitu.

Yixing sendiri sekarang sudah mulai tambah frustasi. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Jongin malah bertanya _'ada apa sih?'_?. Bukankah seharusnya ia mengerti kalau kondisinya ini tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang boleh mengetahuinya.

Ah... Bagaimana sih Jongin ini!

Melihat Yixing yang semakin tampak frustasi membuat Jongin kebingungan. Apa yang salah dengan ucapannya barusan? Bukankah itu memang haknya untuk tau apa yang terjadi dengan Yixing? Ia 'kan is-ehem satu keluarga dengannya?

" _Sunbae_ , kau aneh." celetukkan tidak sengaja itu cukup untuk mengirim Yixing membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Frustasi dengan sikap Jongin yang tidak peka akan keadaan.

 _Sejak kapan coba, Jonginnya berubah jadi super polos -_

 _Sial! Aku lupa kalau dia yang sedang kehilangan ingatannya! Sialan! Pikiranku mulau kacau!_ Yixing membatin frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

Jongin sendiri hanya bisa melihat Yixing yang tampaknya mulai kembali normal tersebut -terbukti dengan dia yang mulai mengatur nafasnya. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh tiba-tiba _Unicorn_ tersebut.

Ia sih memang tau kalau Yixing itu aneh, sangat aneh. Tapi, ia tidak tau bahwa namja itu bisa se-aneh ini!

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Yixing bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi. Cukup untuk membuat Jongin menghela nafas dan menggagalkan niatannya memanggil suster guna mengirim namja ini ke alamnya -RS jiwa.

"Jongin," Yixing memanggil namanya dengan nada aneh. Sebuah nada yang -sepertinya- baru kali ini ia dengar tapi sukses membuat dirinya bergertar.

"A-apa?" Jongin sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk terbata-bata begitu. Tapi, apalah daya ia tidak bisa mengontrol apa yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Yixing tidak menjawab. Ia malah terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar rawat Jongin, yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi begitu terang dan menyakitkan matanya.

Tidak dijawab seperti itu membuat Jongin kembali menaikan sebelah alisnya, jelas tidak mengerti dengan sikap namja itu -lagi. Tapi, kali ini, ia memilih untuk diam tak menyuarakan apapun.

"Dengar baik-baik," akhirnya setelah beberpa menit menyakitkan berlalu, Yixing kembali berucap. "Keadaanmu yang sekarang ini, harus dirahasiakan."

"Eh?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Jongin saking terkejutnya.

Eh? Maksudnya apa dengan kalimat itu? Dan apa pula yang harus ia sembunyikan?

"Keadaanmu, hilang ingatanmu itu, tolong rahasiakan." kali ini Yixing kembali berucap, menjelaskan kalimat ambigu yang sama sekali tidak di sadarinya sedari tadi. Membuat Jongin menghela nafasnya yang, entah sejak kapan, ia tahan.

 _Ah benar juga,_ Jongin membatin. _Aku 'kan hilang ingatan. Aku jadi lu-_

 _Eh sebentar._

 _Aku hilang ingatan?_

 _Harus dirahasiakan?_

 _Lah, terus Niel bagaimana –_

Kepanikan lantas langsung menerjang Jongin. Astaga, pantas saja Yixing langsung tampak seperti tadi. Kalau Niel ke sini, otomatis anak itu akan langsung tau akan keadaannya. Meskipun polos dan cuma kadang-kadang terjadi, Niel itu sangat peka akan keadaan!

Ah! Bodohnya dia.

Melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba panik begitu, Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menutup kedua matanya. _Aiya_... Dia malah lupa!

"Tenang Jongin..." Yixing berucap ditengah kefrustrasian yang tiba-tiba kembali menghampirinya. Tapi, sepertinya, ucapan tersebut tidak di gubris oleh Jongin.

"Heee? Tapi –tapi! Niel akan ke sini! Dia akan ke sini! Kita 'kan harus merahasiakan ini –tunggu sebentar," tiba-tiba saja Jongin diam dari kepanikannya ketika sesuatu melintas di kepalanya. Ia lantas menoleh ke arah Yixing yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya lagi.

"Untuk apa aku merahasiakan keadaanku?" pertanyaan itu membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. Gantian tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Jongin.

Di sisi lain, Jongin kini menatap Yixing dengan intens. Keningnya kembali mengerut dan wajahnya tampak serius. Jelas menuntut penjelasan tentang apa yang barusan ia pertanyakan.

Bagi Jongin sekarang ini, itu aneh. Kenapa ia harus merahasiakan ini pada orang-orang? Bukankah harusnya sebaliknya? Namja itu malah harusnya segera memberitahu orang-orang terdekatnya supaya bisa membantu mengingat kembali?

Kenapa coba?

Melihat ekspresi itu Yixing menghela nafasnya. Jelas mengerti apa yang ada di kepala _Kim Jongin_ itu.

"Dengar Jongin," dibalas ditatap serius begitu, jelas saja Jongin tersentak sedikit. "Keluargamu yang selama ini, bukan keluarga aslimu."

"Eh?" lagi-lagi, hanya reaksi seperti itu yang mampu Jongin ucapkan. Kedua matanya membelalak besar.

Apa maksudnya itu? Keluarganya bukan keluarga aslinya? Lelucon macam apa itu?

Ekspresi terkejut Jongin cukup untuk kembali mengirim Yixing menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah curiga dengan sikap keluargamu, kecualikan Jonghyun _-hyung_ , yang selalu antagonis padamu?" pertanyaan itu lantas langsung membuat Jongin menoleh padanya. Kedua matanya masih membelalak, malah mungkin lebih besar.

Dari mana dia tau?

"Kau sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku sejak pertama kali kita dekat." rona kemerahan tanpa sadar muncul di pipi Jongin. "Meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu karena aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Eh?" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya, pipinya masih merona merah.

"Aku sudah sejak lama suka padamu." mendengar pengakuan itu jelas saja langsung merubah wajah Jongin bak kepiting rebus. Bahkan mungkin lebih merah dari itu.

Eh? Suka padanya sejak lama? A-apa maksudnya itu?

Tak menggubris ekspresi Jongin saat ini, Yixing kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu saat konser penerimaan siswa baru. Aku langsung tertarik padamu." Yixing tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. "Ekspresimu saat itu benar-benar _priceless_ , mata besarmu itu membuka lebar dan begitu binar-binar."

Mendengarnya, Jongin lantas menundukkan kepalanya. Ah, ia ingat hari itu. Hari memalukan yang ingin ia hapus dari ingatannya saking memalukannya.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Itu kali pertamanya ia melihat seseorang seberbakat itu. _Sunbae_ cool yang tidak hanya bisa main piano dengan keren saat pengenalan klub koor, bermain _bass_ saat pengenalan klub musik ringan (band apa gitu dia lupa namanya), dan menari dengan sekeren itu di saat pengenalan klub tari modern itu jarang sekali ia temui. Malah mungkin jarang ada.

Seandainya saja ia tau kalau _sunbae_ cool yang jadi idola hampir semua siswa baru itu akan semenyebalkan ini, ia jamin, ia tidak akan pernah susah payah menerobos ke depan barisan guna melihat namja itu tampil.

Ugh... Benar-benar memalukan!

Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti ketika ia melihat wajah Jongin kembali merona hebat. Mungkin di dalam kepalanya, yang kembali ke masa 7 tahun yang lalu, ingatan itu kembali berputar. Sangat jelas mengingat kejadian itu baru berlangsung sekitar 6 bulan sebelum masa ingatan terakhirnya.

Ah... Ia jadi ingat bagaimana perasaannya itu.

Jujur, awalnya dia agak bingung dan sedikit risih dengan tingkah anak baru itu, yang terus memandanginya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, lama kelamamaan, ia malah menjumpai tatapan itu begitu menggemaskan.

Apa lagi ketika secara tidak sengaja -sengaja sih dipihaknya, kalau Jongin entah- bertemu pandang , pipi namja tan itu langsung berubah menjadi merah. Wah... Itu benar-benar sangat amat menggemaskan dan begitu cantik.

Ah... Tapi ini bukan saatnya ia ber- _flashback_ ria. Entah kapan ia tidak tau, Niel akan sampai sini dan semuanya akan berantakan kalau ia tidak segera menjelaskannya pada Jongin sekarang.

Yixing pun lantas mendudukkan dirinya, cukup mengejutkan Jongin. Kemudian namja itu menatap lekat namja cantik yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa?" pertanyaan itu keluar secara refleks dari Jongin. Ia masih tidak terbiasa ditatap begitu oleh namja yang biasanya sangat jahil padanya.

"Tidak. Tapi, mulai sekarang, kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku baik-baik, oke? Jangan membantah, cukup dengarkan." Jongin lantas memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Jelas tidak mengerti maksud dari namja itu. Tapi ia tetap mengangguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu." Yixing meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di kasur, kemudian melakukan sesuatu pada benda persegi panjang berwarna ungu itu dengan gerakan cepat. Entah melakukan apa.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yixing menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Kemudian menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Jongin yang jelas masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Ketika ponsel itu sudah ada di tangannya, Jongin menatap layar ponsel itu. Seketika pipinya merona hebat ketika ia melihat sebuah gambar yang tertera di layar ponsel keluaran terbaru itu.

"I-ini apa maksudnya?!" sebenarnya Jongin tidak bermaksud untuk berseru seperti itu, hanya saja, foto yang tertera di ponsel milik Yixing itu terlalu memalukan.

 _Apa coba maksud namja ini menunjukkan foto ini?!_ Jongin membatin semakin histeris. Pipinya semakin merona.

Foto itu benar-benar sangat memalukan! Tidak hanya karena itu foto pernikahan mereka, tapi juga kenyataan bahwa ia memakai sebuah hanbok modern yang terlihat begitu mahal untuk YEOJA!

Aish! Maksudnya apaan sih?!

Jongin yang merona hebat dan salah tingkah begitu jelas terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Yixing. Sayangnya, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk jadi _'anae pabo'_. Makanya ia mengurungkan niatannya untuk membanting Jongin ke tempat tidur dan sepuasnya menciumi namja itu.

Lagian juga, Jongin 'kan tidak bisa 'diserang' selama 6 minggu ini. Sudah begitu, belum tentu juga Jongin mau ia 'serang'.

Haah... Nasib...

Menghela nafas pelan, Yixing pun bergeser ke samping Jongin, membuat namja yang tampak begitu manis dengan wajah merah padam itu menatapnya dengan pandangan setengah takut.

"Jangan fokus ke kita berdua." Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sebelumnya, seraya kedua tangannya menunjuk ke arah sebelah kanan Jongin. "Perhatikan ini."

Jongin lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yixing ke ponsel yang entah sejak kapan ia pegang dengan tangan dua itu. Kedua bola matanya lantas membelalak ketika ia melihat siapa gerangan yang ada ditunjuk Yixing.

"C-Choi _-sshi_?" hanya itu yang bisa Jongin ucapkan saking terkejutnya. _Untuk apa Choi-sshi ada di foto pernikahanku?_ Ia bertanya dalam hati.

Ekspresi wajah Jongin yang seperti itu jelas sudah diduga oleh Yixing. Karena ekspresi ini adalah ekspresi yang sama ketika Jongin akhirnya tau semua rahasia yang di sembunyikan 'keluarganya'.

"Ini yang ingin aku jelaskan." Yixing menggerakkan jarinya diatas layar ponsel yang masih di pegang Jongin. Menampilkan foto suasana pernikahan lainnya, kali ini lebih mengejutkan.

Saking terkejutnya, Jongin merasa bahwa bola matanya ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

 _Apa maksudnya dengan aku bagian dari Choi Triplets?!_ Jongin membatin, sangat terkejut dan tidak mengerti.

Di layar ponsel itu, terpampang sebuah foto yang terdiri dari 4 orang, yaitu jelas dirinya sendiri, kemudian Taemin, Niel, dan satu orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Berdiri di depan altar pernikahan dengan senyum mengembang di bibir mereka. Ketiga orang itu mengelilingi Jongin, menunjuk ke arah sang pengantin.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Jongin terkejut.

Tulisan di foto itulah yang membuat ia terkejut. Tulisan doodle berantakan yang jelas sekali ia tau siapa yang menulisnya.

"' _Happy Wedding, our beloved second youngest!'_ I-ini, maksudnya Niel apa? A-aku _second youngest_? T-tapi 'kan aku bukan -"

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Jangan membantah cukup dengarkan." Yixing berucap memotong perkataan Jongin. "Kau bagian dari mereka. Kau adalah _Quadruplets_ yang hilang. Aku yakin Taemin sudah cerita padamu." Wajah namja itu berubah seirus.

Itu benar. Taemin pernah cerita padanya bahwa sebenarnya, mereka tidak hanya kembar tiga, melainkan empat. Tapi, satu dari mereka, second youngest yang bahkan belum diberi nama, entah bagaimana caranya, ditukar di rumah sakit dengan bayi yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa.

Meskipun demikian, tidak berarti bahwa dia adalah anak yang ditukar itu 'kan? Hal seperti ini hanya ada dalam drama tv. Tidak mungkin terjadi.

Melihat Jongin yang seperti ini terasa seperti memutar balik hari itu. Hari dimana, akhirnya, Jongin mengetahui jati dirinya sebagai seorang Choi, yang jelas sama sekali tidak bisa di terimanya. Hari yang sama dengan hari kejadian _itu_ terjadi.

Untuk sesaat, Yixing membiarkan Jongin menerima semua ini. Sebelah tangannya meremas erat tangan kanan Jongin yang jatuh terkulai lemas di sisinya.

.

.

.

"Naeun? Sedang apa di sini?"

Yeoja cantik itu lantas membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja memanggilnya. Sebuah senyum lantas mengembang di bibirnya ketika ia melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

"Sungyeol! Sudah lama tidak berjumpa!" tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, yeoja cantik berambut hitam panjang itu berseru menyapa sang dokter muda. Sungyeol hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ya, memang sudah lama sekali keduanya tidak bertemu. Mungkin terkahir kali mereka bertemu di perayaan ulang tahun pertama Myunghee, yang artinya sudah lebih dari 2 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Yeoja cantik di hadapnnya itu berdomisili di Jepang, bersama dengan suami dan anak mereka, juga istri dan anak-anak Minho _-hyung_.

"Ah, ada maksud apa ke sini?" Sungyeol bertanya masih dengan senyum di bibir. Naeun memiringkan kepalanya, tampaknya bingung dengan pertanyaan Sungyeol.

"Tentu saja untuk menjenguk adikku dan keponakanku. Mau apa lagi?" rasanya Sungyeol ingin sekali menepuk jidatnya sekeras-kerasnya sekarang.

Ah, benar juga, Jongin baru saja bangun. Tentu saja semua keluarga Choi akan segera datang ke sini. Bodohnya...

 _Aigo_... harus bagaimana?

Perubahan ekspresi Sungyeol cukup mengundang tanya bagi Naeun. Yeoja itu pun menaikan alisnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Apa keadaan Jongin kembali tidak ..." Naeun tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Raut wajahnya jelas sekali menggambarkan kekhawatiran.

"Ah tidak-tidak!" setengah panik, Sungyeol berucap. Tangan kanannya mengibas-kibas menambahkan. "Bukan begitu, Naeun."

"Lalu?" kalau bukan itu yang membuat ekspresi Sungyeol berubah, terus apa? Naeun bertanya dalam hatinya.

Ditanya begitu, jelas raut wajah Sungyeol langsung kebingungan. Tentu saja, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa pada Naeun. Yeoja itu sulit sekali dibohongi.

Di detik pertama ia melihat Jongin, Sungyeol yakin bahwa yeoja berstatus sebagai psikiater dalam itu akan langsung tau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Kemudian, yeoja itu akan menelusuri apa itu dan _boom_ , semuanya pasti langsung ketahuan. Selayaknya waktu mereka SMA dulu.

Lalu ia harus bagaimana?

Melihat Sungyeol yang tampak kebingungan itu, Naeun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ikut kebingungan dengan tingkah Sungyeol yang sepertinya sedang memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sungyeol, _wae_?" mendengar pertanyaan lembut yang terdengar jelas kebingungan itu, Sungyeol tersentak dari lamunan sesaatnya. Manik matanya lantas langsung bertemu dengan obsidian cerah milik Naeun.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Sungyeol tau kalau Naeun sudah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kalau sudah begini, jelas yeoja itu akan sangat peka terhadap apapun yang ia lihat dari Jongin nanti.

Ah harus bagaimana -

 _Buzz buzz buzz buzz_

Suara benda bergetar yang datang dari saku jas Sungyeol jelas menarik perhatian dua orang tersebut.

"Ah, Naeun, sebentar ya." Naeun hanya mengangguk kecil.

Setelah itu, Sungyeol pun lantas mengambil ponselnya, mengecek layar benda persegi panjang tipis berwarna putih tersebut.

 _You've got mail_

 _From: 10_

Sungyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya. Yixing? Kenapa ia mengemailnya? Tumben sekali. Mana ke email umumnya lagi, bukan email pribadinya.

Namja itu pun lantas membuka email itu, yang isinya hanya kalimat pendek yang menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya. Mengejutkannya.

 _From : Zhang Yixing 10_

 _To : Kim Sungyeol_

 _Tolong jelaskan pada Naeun tentang Jongin._

Sungyeol menghela nafasnya ketika ia sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Melihat Yixing menggunakan e-mail ini, jelas mengindikasi bahwa Yixing ingin Sungyeol menjelaskan semuanya tentang keadaan Jongin sebagai seroang dokter, bukan sahabat baiknya.

Sekali lagi menghela nafas, Sungyeol kembali mengantongi ponselnya. Kemudian ia menatap Naeun yang kini penasaran.

"Aku harus bicara sesuatu padamu. Penting. Kau ada waktu?" melihat ekspresi Sungyeol yang langsung berubah jadi serius jelas membuat kening yeoja cantik itu mengerut. Tapi, Naeun tetap menangguk.

"Bisa. Mau bicara soal apa?" tanya Naeun masih dengan kening mengerut.

"Jongin."

.

.

.

Yixing menutup ponsel _flip_ -nya, mengantonginya, kemudian kembali fokus pada Jongin, yang sekarang ini masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Yixing paham, semua ini terlalu mengejutkan dan sangat tiba-tiba. Semua ini bahkan lebih buruk dari kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, ketika semuanya sudah terbongkar. Karena pada saat itu, Jongin mengetahuinya secara perlahan, bukan langsung boom seperti ini.

Sebenarnya ia kasihan pada Jongin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau sampai semua orang tau bahwa Jongin kehilangan ingatannya, ia tidak tau dan tidak mau membayangkan hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi.

Ia mencintai istrinya, sangat. Tapi ini bukan hanya akan mempengaruhi satu orang saja, tapi banyak sekali. Di saat seperti ini, Yixing tentunya harus bersikap bijak dan mengambil keputusan.

Dan inilah keputusannya.

"Jongin -"

"Bisa tolong kau lanjutkan?"

"Eh?" Yixing tersentak sedikit ketika suara cicitan itu terdengar.

"Bisa tolong kau lanjutkan? Aku... Ingin tau lebih jauh lagi." suara Jongin kali ini lebih kencang dan lebih jelas dari yang sebelumnya. Raut wajahnya juga tampak berubah. Yixing tesentak lagi. Tapi tetap mengangguk.

Entah apa yang ada di kepala Jongin sekarang, Yixing yakin namja itu sebenarnya masih ragu apa ini kenyataan atau bukan. Tetapi, memangnya dia siapa menghentikan Jongin '17 tahun' ini untuk mengetahui kenyataan?

Yixing mengubah duduknya menghadap Jongin, yang masih saja memegangi ponselnya. Kemudian ia pun mulai penjelasannya.

"Aku rasa untuk saat ini, aku hanya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal penting terlebih dahulu. Hal-hal dasar yang harus kau tau." Yixing berucap seraya mencoba mencari mata Jongin. Yang sepertinya telah terkunci pada layar ponselnya yang sudah berubah hitam.

"Untuk yang pertama, seperti yang aku sudah katakan sebelumnya, kau bagian dari Choi's _Quadruplets_. Kembar ke 3, putra ke 5 Ommo- maksudku Heechul- _ommoni_ , dan putra ke 7 dari Choi Siwon." ketika mendengar itulah, Jongin baru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Yixing. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut.

Jongin kenal jelas siapa keluara Choi itu. Ah, siapa sih orang di Korea selatan ini –atau malah dunia- yang tidak tau tentang pemilik perusahaan corporation yang bergerak dibanyak hal itu? Jongin rasa tidak ada.

Keluarga Choi itu punya 5 -6 kalau dia dihitung- anak, yang mana, entah itu sebuah keberuntungan atau malah sebalinya, semuanya adalah namja yang bak pangeran negeri dongeng. Ganteng, keren, dan jelas sangat cerdas dalam hal apapun.

Putra pertama jelas Choi Minho, sang putra mahkota yang hamper digilai semua kalangan tapi sayang sudah punya tambatan. Namja tinggi berbadan tegap yang mungkin sekarang sudah bersiap mengambil alih tahtah dari Choi _-sshi_.

Yang kedua adalah Choi Junmyeon, sang Guardian –a.k.a Suho. Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya (dulu?) yang meskipun punya tubuh yang mungil, tapi cukup jago main basket. Namja yang kebaikan hatinya itu terlalu berlebihan –menurut Jongin.

Yang ketika tentu saja sahabatnya sendiri, ah mungkin sekarang ini lebih tepatnya kembarannya yang tertua, Choi Taemin. Sang primadona sekolah yang katanya sudah dijodohkan. Namja keren dan cool yang baik hati dan manis.

Kemudian ada Choi Sungjong. Ia tidak tau siapa dia dan tidak ingat bagaimana rupanya. Yang jelas, namja itu bersekolah di Jepang sejak kecil. Dan seperti halnya Niel, dia di sana mengerjar cintanya –yang kata Taemin sama sekali tidak terbalaskan.

Yang terakhir tentunya Daniel alias Niel, si cutie pie yang kabur ke California demi mengejar pujaan hatinya. Jongin tidak yakin dengan keadaannya sekarang atau hubungannya dengan saudaranya yang lain, yang jelas Jongin hanya tau kalau Taemin tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang begitu.

Itu saja anak-anak dari keluarga Choi. Jongin tidak pernah ingat Taemin pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dua orang lainnya. Jadi jelas saja 'kan kalau ia bingung.

"Ke tujuh?" Yixing mengangguk. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya yang tergenggam lemas oleh Jongin. Menarikan jarinya sebentar, kemudian mengembalikannya lagi ke Jongin yang lantas memandang layar ponsel yang kini menunjukkan gambar jepretan lainnya, yang tampak seperti foto pre-wedding mereka.

Pipi Jongin merona tanpa perintah.

Di layar ponsel itu ada sekitar 11 orang termasuk dirinya. Masing-masing membawa sebuah buket bunga, mengelilingi Jongin yang ada di tengah dengan latar belakang bukit hijau. Orang yang ada di depannya duduk, sementara yang ada di samping dan belakangnya berdiri. Pose mereka semua berbeda, begitu juga pakaian mereka. Hanya warnanya saja yang sama, yaitu putih.

Di foto itu, lagi-lagi, ia mengenakan sebuah gaun. Rambutnya yang tampak panjang di ikat dengan pita yang sepertinya besar sekali -sampai terlihat dari depan- menyisakan beberapa helai rambut guna membingai wajahnya. Ia duduk dengan gaun putihnya yang mengembang mengelilinginya, membuatnya tampak seperti mengendarai awan. Di tangannya sebuah buket bunga berwarna warni terpegang.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya merona, setidaknya bukan alasan nomor satu.

Ada sebuah tulisan di bawah foto yang sudah di bingkai dengan photo editor itu. Kalimat berbahasa inggris yang membuat jantung Jongin berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

 _You're so beautiful, Jongin. I'm falling in love with you again._

Sebenarnya itu kalimat yang sederhana dan sering ia dengar. Tapi, jika ia mengingat siapa yang menulisnya, jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang dan wajahnya terasa panas.

Ah tidak-tidak, ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Fokus Jongin, fokus.

Setelah mengendalikan debaran jantungnya, Jongin menghela nafasnya. Kemudian kembali memandang ke foto itu. Memperhatikannya dengan baik.

Dari sepuluh orang yang mengelilinginya, Jongin hanya mengenal mungkin 6 orang. Di situ ada Taemin, Niel -sudah jelas sepertinya, Hakyeon _-hyung_ , Jonghyun _-hyung_ , Seohyun-noona dan Luhan. Sisanya, ia tidak tau sama sekali.

Eh sebentar, tadi ia bilang Luhan? Kenapa bisa ada Luhan -

"Itu yang ingin aku jelaskan, Jongin." Yixing berucap memajukan duduknya, mendekat ke arah Jongin. Membaca pikiran namja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Luhan ada di sini karena kau bersahabat dengan sangat baik dengan Luhan. Kalau kau tanya kenapa, nanti saja aku jelaskan. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah 4 orang ini." Yixing menunjuk sisi sebelah kanan foto itu, tepat di mana 4 orang itu berada.

Namja itu kemudian memperbesar foto itu, memperjelas wajah keempat orang yang tak di kenali Jongin tersebut. Namun, rasanya ia begitu familiar dengan mereka semuanya.

Terutama dua yeoja berwajah imut yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Yang ini," seolah kembali membaca isi kepala Jongin, Yixing menunjuk kedua yeoja manis yang ada di belakang Jongin. "adalah kedua yeodongsaengmu."

Jongin tersentak kaget dan lantas menatap Yixing dengan wajah terkejutnya, jelas tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yixing.

Meskipun saat ini ia tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi Jongin tau kalau keluarga Choi itu hanya punya 5 orang anak yang mana semuanya adalah laki-laki dan sangat dekat dengannya. Tidak mungkin hanya dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun, ada tambahan dua remaja cantik yang tidak mungkin menjadi dewasa dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun.

 _That's impossible!_

Melihat Jongin yang seperti itu, Yixing sudah menduganya. Ini ekspresi yang sama dengan ekspresinya ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa setelah kepulangannya, tiba-tiba ia punya adik baru.

DUA ADIK BARU!

Yixing menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau tadi kau dengarkan, aku bilang kau adalah putra ke 5 Heechul- _ommoni_. Tetapi, kau menjadi putra ke 7 kalau kita membahas Choi Siwon." Yixing tau, penjelasan semacam itu tentunya tidak akan langsung dimengerti Jongin begitu saja. Jadi, wajarlah kalua namja itu lantas menatapnya dengan wajah bingung yang bercampur dengan sisa-sisa keterkejutannya.

"Choi Siwon itu punya 2 orang istri. Gampangnya sih, kalau diibaratkan _Daddy_ -mu adalah seorang Raja, maka _Mommy_ -mu –Heechul- _ommoni_ m, adalah seorang Ratu. Sementara ibu dari mereka adalah selir _Daddy_ -mu." Meski masih agak terkejut dan belum bias memproses semuanya, Jongin berusaha untuk mengerti.

"Jadi maksudmu, dua anak ini adalah putri dari selirnya Choi _-sshi_ mph–"

Perkataan Jongin lantas langsung terheti ketika tangan Yixing tiba-tiba terangkat tepat di depan bibirnya. Kedua matanya sedikit terbelalak dan pipinya kembali merona.

"Untuk pelajaran pertama," Yixing menurunkan tangan kanannya. "Kau harus berhenti memanggil _Daddy_ -mu dengan sebutan Choi _-sshi_ , begitu juga dengan _Mommy_ -mu. _Get it_?" Jongin hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin akan mengingatnya mengingat jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang untuk sekedar membiarkannya mencerna apa yang barusan diucapkan Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum puas ketika mendapat reaksi seperti itu.

"Ya, kau benar." Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang tadi ia putus. "Dua tuan putri cantik ini adalah putri dari selir itu." jelasnya lagi seraya menunjuk ke kedua foto yang ada di ponselnya yang masih di pegang Jongin.

"Yang ini Nayeon, usianya 4 tahun lebih muda darimu. Dia sekarang masih ada di Jepang dengan Jonghyun _-hyung_ mu dan tidak mungkin bias dating dalam waktu dekat. Jadi kita tunda saja dulu pembahasan tentang dia." Yixing berucap seraya menunjuk gambar yeoja cantik dengan rambut ebony legam yang tersenyum menampilkan dua gigi kelincinya.

"Yang perlu kau waspadai adalah Momo." Yixing menunjuk gambar yeoja cantik dengan rambut pirang yang jelas tidak asli. "Kau dan dia, basically kalian itu hampir serupa." Jelas Yixing seraya menatap manik _jade_ Jongin.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia lantas memperhatikan yeoja itu dengan seksama.

Dilihat dari manapun, ia dan yeoja bernama Momo ini sama sekali tidak mirip. Malah sangat jauh berbeda. Terus dari mana coba ia serupa dengan yeoja ini.

"Maksudku bukan wajah," Yixing berucap menambahkan. "Sifat dan hobi kalian. Terutama dalam hal menari."

Yixing menekan bagian bawah ponselnya yang berbentuk seperti rumah, membuat aplikasi lainnya yang berjalan di latar belakang muncul sebagai jendela-jendela kecil. Di sentuhnya layar ponselnya pada jendela pemutar video, yang lantas langsung memunculkan rentetan video yang isinya membuat Jongin merona hebat.

 _Apa-apaan itu, kenapa isi galeri videonya aku semua?!_ Batin Jongin lagi-lagi histeris ketika matanya menatap jejeran video yang cukup banyak itu. Keseluruhannya menujukkan bahwa Jongin ada di dalam setiap video itu.

Tak sadar dengan ekspresi wajah Jongin sekarang, Yixing sibuk mencari video dance battle antara Jongin dan Momo yang kira-kira terjadi satu tahun yang lalu di pesta pernikahan mereka. Agak sulit memang karena galeri video ponsel pribadinya itu sekarang sudah hamper penuh dengan rentetan video atau dubsmash Jongin ketika namja itu sedang hamil.

Setelah berselang beberapa saat Yixing mengutak-atik ponsel yang masih ada di tangan Jongin itu, ia berhenti dengan menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya tidak menemukan video yang tengah ia cari ditumpukan video-video 'Jongin' lainnya.

"Aku rasa bukan di sini aku menyimpannya." Yixing bergumam, sepertinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jongin mengangkat alisnya.

"Ah pokoknya, kau dan Momo itu dance maniak. Ah walaupun begitu, dibandingkan dengan Nayeon, kau tidak begitu dekat dengan Momo 'privately', meskipun kelihatannya begitu." Alis Jongin naik semakin tinggi ketika Yixing berucap demikian.

"Maksudnya?" ditanya begitu jelas membuat Yixing menghela nafasnya.

 _Aigoo_ … Jongin yang sekarang ini benar-benar terlalu, ah tidak, keterlaluan polos!

"Begini, dulu waktu SMP kau suka dengan drama kerajaan semacam itu, kan?" ucapan itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin merona hebat.

Ah! Kenapa dia harus tau aib itu?! Jongin membatin dengan wajah yang sudah panas sekali saking malunya. Yixing hanya bias tersenyum penuh arti.

Yah, Jongin memang seperti ini kalau dibuka aibnya yang itu. Sejak dulu sampai detik ini.

Aih… _kyeopta_!

Ketika tiba-tiba kepalanya penuh oleh Jongin, Yixing langsung menyentakkan tubuhnya. _Ya! Ya! Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk jadi_ Anae Pabo _!_

Menarik nafasnya, Yixing berusaha mengembalikan dirinya.

"… err… pokoknya ya seperti itu." Yixing berucap setengah canggung. "Kalau diibaratkan ya… anggap saja _Daddy_ -mu itu seorang raja dan _Mommy_ -mu itu permainsurinya a.k.a sang Ratu." Nada canggung masih mengiringi kalimat itu.

Dengan perasaan malu yang masih sangat, Jongin berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan di katakan oleh Yixing. Kepalanya masih menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya dan malah membuatnya semakin manis.

Melihat Jongin yang begitu, kepala Yixing tentu saja langsung kembali di penuhi oleh Jongin. _Aigo_! Kenapa Anaenya harus se- _cute_ ini ketika dia sedang malu sih?

"Argh! _HEOL_!"

Manik mata Jongin lantas langsung membelalak besar ketika tangan kanannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Yixing. Kedua mata yang sudah membesar itu semakin tampak besar ketika kepalanya menubruk dada bidang Yixing. Wajahnya yang sudah merah padam semakin memerah ketika kedua tangan Yixing melingkari tubuhnya, memeluknya erat.

 _Aigoo… eotteokhae?!_ Jongin membatin panic. Debaran jantungnya mulai menggila, seiring dengan debaran jantung Yixing yang juga menggila.

Ah… kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini Jongin harus ingat drama itu sih? Drama yang mengatakan bahwa kalau kau menemukan seseorang yang debaran jantungnya sama denganmu maka kau dan dia adalah jodoh.

Yaaah!

Jongin lantas menutup kedua tangannya ketika jantungnya berdebar semakin keras. Jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan menggelitik perutnya yang masih nyeri dengan lembut. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang membuat Jongin lantas langsung meremas baju Yixing.

Yixing sendiri jelas terkejut ketika ia merasakan Jongin meremas bagian depan baju yang ia pakai. Tapi itu hanya beberapa detik saja, setelahnya ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Jongin. Menikmati aroma khas milik Jongin.

Ah… ini nyaman sekali.

Seandaninya hal seperti ini bias terjadi terus –

 _BRAK!_

" _URI_ JONGIN! _I'M HOME_!"

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Yah… sepertinya untuk saat ini sampai entah kapan Yixing tidak tau, ia harus menahan semuanya.

Aduh… kasihannya dirinya….

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hello! Hana here!

Untuk yang pertama, saya ucapkan permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya sedang sibuk TO (Try Out) dimana-mana, persiapan UN dan berbagai tugas sekolah lainnya. Jadi agak sulit untuk meluangkan waktu ngelanjutin fic ini. Sorry ya!

Yang kedua, yah masih berhubungan dengan yang pertama. Aku gak janji ff ini bias update dengan cepat. Meskipun editor-ku 3 orang, kalo main fanficnya aja gak selesai-selesai, gimana caranya bisa update #pundung.

Yah… aku mohon maklum sama reader _-sshi_ sekalian. Aku juga rasanya gak enak ninggalin fic ini gantung terus #biasanyakanjugagitu#pundunglagi.

Ya udah deh, makasih yang udah riview. Aku belum bisa bales kalian semuanya. Sekali lagi mohon maaf!


End file.
